


Savage Love

by nxmjooons



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, College AU, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook is a Ray of Sunshine, Kim Namjoon | RM is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Non Idol AU, PLS IM SORRY THIS FIC IS SO LONG AND BAD, Previous Seonghwa x Namjoon, Seokjin is a model pls, Seokjin is protective of Namjoonie :), Seonghwa is an asshole, Seonghwa is the same age as Namjoon, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Yall idek anymore, Yikes, bts - Freeform, i almost forgot those., i literally thought of this during a road trip, i live for this, i love taejoon, nobody said anythin and tae said I LUV NAMJOON, ok READ THE FIC bye, so is bottom kim namjoon, taejoon, top kim taehyung is the syrup to my pancakes, yall namjoon is RICH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmjooons/pseuds/nxmjooons
Summary: Savage love ~ did somebody, did somebody break your heart?ORYES SOMEONE BROKE NAMJOON'S HEART
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other fics! :)
> 
> Respect : TaeJoon (BTM Joon ; One-Shot)  
> Not an Empty Promise : Namjin (BTM Joon ; One-Shot)

Taehyung doesn’t know where he lost himself - or his promise to himself. When he started highschool, learned about sexual relationships and was used in one of his previous relationships, he told himself he would _never_ get into a situation where he just fucked someone and that was that.

Then he went to college.

And he decided to take a choreography class… where he saw _him_.

This man, this student in his class, was highly popular. He was a well known rapper around Seoul, young but bold. Unbelievably talented. He had such a dominant stage presence, had fans drooling for more. He was rich, too. Not just because of his music but because of his parents. They owned one of the hottest fashion chains in the heart of South Korea. And this man… not only was he deathly beautiful, he was smart. Undeniably smart. He had a way with words in his songs that really drove a knife through your heart. He was passing his classes with perfect grades. He was the _star_ student. Respectful to the teachers, too. Always bought them gifts to show his gratitude for their workload. Students would whisper and say that he’s ‘buying’ his teachers out… only for their names to be dragged onstage in his next song _and_ through the halls of college. Fuck, not only that, he even _tutored_ kids when he could. He was good at _everything_ he did. School work, dancing, singing, song writing… literally _anything_. There was always something new every day being whispered in regards to this person, whether it be amazing, scandalous, or disgusting.

The issue is… this guy’s past in sexual relationships is essentially… well, nobody really knows how to explain it. Several of the scandalous rumors have to do with dating, or in better words… _fuck buddies_. This rapper was always taking home some new person to sleep with… or going home with some new person to sleep with - or that’s what the media outlets and students said. His songs often hinted at this, too. It was hard to know what to believe… but this man is almost always talked about.

This person’s name was Kim Namjoon.

And Taehyung was just another fuck buddy to Kim Namjoon.

He didn’t know why he fucked with Namjoon - or fucked Namjoon in better words. The beautiful soul was such a whore for his dick. Their sex is great. Best sex Taehyung has ever had in all of his life, however… the younger kid also didn’t know _why_ he’s still affiliated with Namjoon. He told himself he wouldn’t get involved in a situation like this, he wouldn’t ever sign up for a _fuck_ buddy like some of his friends did. But for some reason, he threw his morals out the window for Namjoon… and he knows it’s pointless. He knows he’s being stupid. It’s not like Namjoon cares for him.

Or maybe he does… Taehyung silently hopes.

Because sometimes, Namjoon would ask Taehyung if he’d be his plus one to some event that his parent’s hosted. These special events where Taehyung was surrounded by the richest people in Korea. And Namjoon would flaunt Taehyung off like he was some prize, and for some reason… Taehyung _loved_ that. Hell, he’s gotten modeling gigs from several companies just because of these parties - because of Namjoon. And when Taehyung would try to decline because he’d feel as if he’s not good enough, Namjoon would talk over him and convince him to go.

Taehyung would then go. He’d accept the modeling gig, attend the gig (with Namjoon, who's always insistent on going with him) and then Taehyung would get paid _good_ money for this said gig. He’d use the money for college and food and other needs, as well as save some for other things. This cycle repeats with every damn party he attends with Namjoon.

Or sometimes, Namjoon would ask him if he could accompany him to a party where all of his other celebrity friends would be. Namjoon would still show off Taehyung, and the vocalist has made a few friends with celebrities because of this. Or, sometimes Namjoon would give Taehyung free tickets to his underground events - or if these events didn’t allow the artists to give out free tickets (which is extremely dumb, in Taehyung’s unimportant opinion anyways), Namjoon would even _sneak_ him in. Sometimes, Namjoon would send Taehyung expensive gifts… or ask Taehyung to just go out for drinks, in a friendly type way… right?

No, because afterwards… they’d fuck like rabid animals all over Namjoon’s house.

Which was beautifully expensive.

Regardless, perhaps Namjoon did care about Taehyung. 

Until he realized that half of the time he was invited to those events… There was another ethereal, rich, asshole whose name was Park Seonghwa. Whose eyes never seem to _leave_ Namjoon - whether this deathly beautiful rapper was looking at him or not... and Taehyung couldn't help but to think there was something else going on between the two. Something unspoken.

Park Seonghwa was popular. Like Namjoon, he was rich. Went to the same highschool as Namjoon… hell, their parents were even _friends_ . They’ve got photos with each that go back to their elementary years... but instead of being a rapper, he was a vocalist (like Taehyung) with a voice like no other… and he could dance almost as great as Namjoon could (or in Taehyung’s biased opinion, anyway). Of course, Taehyung did his _research_ on this Seonghwa… and uncovered quite a bit except, he still couldn’t answer his number one question. No matter how long he spent on the Internet searching, he could not find the answer to why Seonghwa looked at Namjoon as if Namjoon was his next meal… nor he couldn’t figure out why Namjoon looked at Seonghwa as if he wanted to tear his throat out. Was it sexual frustration… or something more?

Taehyung didn’t know.

All he knew about Seonghwa… was that he hated him.

  
Taehyung hated him with every fiber in his body… but had no explanation as to _why_ . He just hated him. Hated the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he _breathed_. Whenever Seonghwa would look at Namjoon, Taehyung felt this unexplainable rage churn in his gut. He just got this feeling he couldn’t put into words.

Perhaps, he’ll never be able to put them into words.

Regardless, Taehyung was completely infatuated by Namjoon. The man had him wrapped around his finger… and even though, at the end of every fuck session… as Namjoon is walking out of Taehyung’s door (or kicking him out subtly), the younger tells himself ‘ _never again_ ’ only, those words only last until the next time he sees Namjoon.

Because for some fuck all reason… Namjoon just looks at him and Taehyung loses all of his morals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls don't forget to check out my account for other fics~

“So, are you gonna go?” Jimin was basically bouncing in his seat, a massive smile lighting up his face.

Jimin and Taehyung had been best friends since grade school. While their parents didn’t get along well, they did. At first, they hated each other. Now? They can’t stay apart unless they absolutely have no choice. However, both of them know about everything that goes on in the other’s life - every  _ little _ detail. Even the ones that don’t seem important at all… they know about each other. They graduated high school together… hell, they even attend the same university. The only unfortunate thing is that they aren’t in the same classes, not for the most part. After all, despite the fact that they share several of the same hobbies… Jimin is majoring in dance and choreography Taehyung is majoring in vocals.

Taehyung sighed as he took a sip of his soda, his friend staring at him. He could feel Jimin’s gaze burning into his head, but he didn’t return the eye contact. Instead, Taehyung shrugged.

“No! You should go, Tae!! Maybe things will be different this time.”

“I know and ugh, I  _ probably _ will go.” Taehyung dreads. He knows all too well that he’s playing dumb. Of course, he’s going to go to  _ another  _ high-end party that Namjoon is inviting him to… even though something in his gut tells him he shouldn’t… but, he knows he’ll end up ignoring this feeling. He always does when Namjoon finally asks him. “I doubt it’ll change anything, but I’ll go.”

Jimin squealed, grabbing his best friend by the shoulders.

“Good. I expect to hear all about it that night. Or whenever you get the chance because we all know…” Jimin winked and Taehyung rolled his eyes, though a flush crept on his face. He knows exactly what Jimin meant… and he also knows that his friend wasn’t wrong. Typically, all these events and parties end the same way for both of them. In bed, Taehyung buried in deep,  _ wrecking _ the older man. Jimin knew all about it, too… because Taehyung never left out a detail, and Jimin would never let him. After all, they are best friends. They tell each other  _ everything _ , no matter how dirty.

“Okay okay, go home. You’ve got homework to do… and I’ve got another class.” Jimin nodded. The two of them said goodbye to one another and as Jimin bolted, Taehyung remained seated in the little cafe. He pulled out his phone and began to scroll. He had like 3 hours before his next class… and typically, he and Jimin  _ would  _ spend more together but unfortunately, Jimin has a load of essays coming up and with his attention span, he needed to get home and focus.

As Taehyung scrolled mindlessly through the articles on his phone, he finally crossed one that interested him. There was only  _ one  _ reason for that - and no, it wasn’t because the headline had anything to do with Namjoon. Well, it did… but also, not really. It was more about Seonghwa, and giving into his unrealistic urges, the vocalist skimmed through the script. Unfortunately, the article was not worth his time and Taehyung kept scrolling, that was until someone sat in front of him.

Startled, he looked up from his phone to see Namjoon, sitting there with a shit-eating grin, which made Taehyung’s heart do literal flips. Of course, he looked delicious, but also beautiful. Sappy? Probably so since he and Namjoon are only fuck buddies… (in Namjoon’s eyes anyway) but Taehyung didn’t see a crime in appreciating the man’s beauty. Even if he couldn’t bask in it as much as he wanted to - as much as he  _ craved  _ to.

“So…” Namjoon essentially purred… and it took every fiber in Taehyung’s body to keep him sitting there, still as a statue. God, how he desperately wanted to _devour_ Namjoon’s mouth again, as he did exactly two nights ago… with Namjoon pressed against his wall, moaning for- “Earth to Tae.” Namjoon broke Taehyung's dirty train of thought, causing the vocalist to flush.

“Oh um, sorry. Yes, I’ll go to your party with you.” Taehyung honestly didn’t hear anything Namjoon had said but, he knew the rapper enough to know that he wasn’t going to give the younger male a whole lot of time to think about the invitation. Partly because Namjoon knows he’s going to agree to being his plus one, but also because Namjoon could be sort of impatient? He almost always gets his way - or so it seemed to Taehyung anyway… and if someone doesn’t show interest in Namjoon, then he moves on like it’s nothing. He doesn’t affiliate himself with said uninterested person, or in better words: he doesn't fuck with those who don’t want to fuck with him.

Namjoon’s face lit up with excitement, and Taehyung could swear that perhaps Namjoon did have feelings. But as quick as that thought came up in his head, he dismissed it. Taehyung wasn’t  _ stupid _ , he knows there’s nothing in between them… but he really wishes there was. He was undeniably infatuated with the man, completely obsessed that it  _ hurts _ … and that’s why he can’t say no. He knows he should, he knows he should’ve cut what they had off before it turned into this but now? It’s too late... 

  
“Awesome!” Namjoon smacked Taehyung’s knee under the table with an envelope and as Taehyung took it from him, the elder stood up. “You know the drill. Pick out something  _ ravishing _ ,” he whispered, voice dripping like honey in Taehyung’s ear before he walked out of the small cafe without another word. Taehyung opened the envelope… and as he suspected, it was a load of money for a new suit… as if Taehyung doesn’t have enough ever since he became Namjoon’s toy. It’s not like  _ every _ time Namjoon invites him to some high class, rich end party… he gives him money to buy a new and expensive suit and talks Taehyung into keeping the suit, refusing to accept any sort of payment back. Taehyung feels guilty… but also sort of feels special..? Perhaps because those that fuck with Namjoon never get money from him to buy themselves new gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading! Pls leave a comment, maybe, because it helps me stay motivated! Stay tuned for more chapters!
> 
> Check out my other fics!  
> Respect ; TaeJoon  
> Not an Empty Promise ; Namjin
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Instagram (namjinficrecs or jenniferpiperr) or Twitter (namjoonluvbird).
> 
> Stay safe! Much luv to all of u :)


	3. Chapter 3

“I like this one. This one makes you look dangerous but  _ delicious _ .” Jimin’s head was poking out from behind Taehyung’s shoulder. The younger gazed at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a dark red suit. The jacket, however, was decorated with a black cherry blossom pattern, complemented with a velvet black dress shirt and black dress pants. The red was the only spark of color, but Jimin was right. He looked dangerous, especially with the way his eyes peeked out from underneath the ruffle of his messy black hair. “I swear, I could fuck you right now.”

“We all know I would be the one to fuck  _ you _ .” Taehyung responded and Jimin laughed, patting his shoulder.

“Mmm… I feel like it would go both ways.” Jimin cooed and Taehyung rolled his eyes. He began to strip, handing the articles of clothing to his friend who hung them up delicately on the hangers they came on. Once the vocalist was back in his normal, comfortable clothing, the two of them left the dressing room together and Taehyung bought the suit…. With about $3,000 leftover.

“What are you going to do with the extra money?” Jimin asked as he drove, Taehyung scrolling through his phone in the passenger seat. He shrugged. What  _ was _ he going to do with the money…? Namjoon never accepted the money back… and the one-time Taehyung bought him a gift with the leftover, the rapper accepted it but not without a grudge. “Going to buy him a gift again?”

“No, he got mad the last time. Remember? Besides, he’s already rich as it is. A gift priced at what is left over is basically nothing to him.”

“Well yeah but… he still accepted the last one.” Jimin shot back, a smile on his face. Taehyung shook his head as his eyes caught another scandalous article… and what was worse was this one had to do with Seonghwa  _ and _ Namjoon. As Taehyung got lost in reading his phone screen, Jimin noticed where his friends’ concentration went. With a simple glimpse, Jimin’s eyes were back on the road. “What are you reading?”

“This stupid article. Ugh, I swear there’s something else in regards to Namjoon and  _ him _ .” Taehyung’s voice was ice-cold, dripping with venom. Jimin knew who his dear friend was talking about. “I just… I can't find  _ anything _ that explains why he looks at Namjoon the way he does.” the younger vocalist finished skimming through the article, shutting off his phone with annoyance. His eyes averted to the scenery passing by.

“Maybe he just wants to fuck Namjoon - or maybe you.” Jimin shrugs, trying to help but also partly joking.

“No, he doesn’t look at me… and when he does, it’s with utter disgust. It’s like he wants to murder me or something.” Taehyung responded, shaking his head. “But when he looks at Namjoon… I don't know. There’s just something about his gaze, about  _ him _ that puts me off.” and Taehyung wasn’t wrong. Every time he and Seonghwa made eye contact, the vocalist could feel his body turn cold in fear. Seonghwa looked at him like he wanted to slit his throat or sacrifice him to the underworld or something. It made Taehyung feel uneasy, but when he looked at Namjoon? There was something else in his eyes. Anyone could say it was anger, but Taehyung could swear there was a glint of something else just hiding beneath the surface.

“Well, if you turn up missing, I’ll let the police know to check him out first.” Jimin said lightly with a chuckle, causing his friend to pout. “You think they could be ex-lovers?” the dancer finally said after a brief pause. Taehyung felt sick to his stomach at the thought.

“I sure fucking hope not. That’s gonna be embarrassing because this fucking article is about another rumor in regards to Namjoon’s promiscuous activities.” he sighed, mind spinning. It was honestly too much to think about - too much to keep up with. Besides, he’s got a party to attend tonight with Namjoon. He can’t be putting himself in a toxic mentality beforehand. It’ll make the night less enjoyable. He ran his fingers through his hair as Jimin pulled into the parking lot across for their dorms. 

The two of them made small talk as they took their groceries and clothing inside. Taehyung helped Jimin clean up the food before he disappeared in the shower. Once he was out, he dried his hair and looked at himself in the mirror, mentally telling himself to pull it together. His thoughts, however, were interrupted when Jimin barged into the unlocked bathroom with Taehyung’s makeup. He set it on the counter.

“Come on, Tae. Get your skincare routine started and I’ll do your makeup tonight.” Jimin winked before he left Taehyung alone, who did as he was told. He also grabbed a pair of boxers and by the time he had them on, Jimin was invading his privacy once more as he sat on the counter, Taehyung in between his legs. He got to work immediately, the two of them barely talking since Jimin was too focused… and Taehyung knew how his friend got if he moved his head in even the slightest while the dancer was doing his artwork.

It only took Jimin about half an hour. Taehyung’s face was all set up. He had black eyeliner, which made his eyes pop. It was minuscule, but also looked perfect. He also had some red eyeshadow and highlighter to define his facial features. Jimin was satisfied… and so was Taehyung.

“I already chose out some accessories for you to wear tonight. I feel you shouldn’t style your hair. The messy, wavy black thing you’ve got going on right now is going to help complete your look for tonight.” Jimin cleaned up the makeup as he spoke, Taehyung chuckling with a thanks… and he took Jimin’s advice (like he always did - the man had  _ taste _ ) and got dressed for the night, seeing as he only had about a half-hour before Namjoon would be at the door to pick him up.

Those thirty minutes passed quite quickly. Mostly because Jimin spent a lot of it nitpicking, lint rolling, and obsessing over his best friend’s appearance. He always did before Taehyung was going off to the rich parties he gets invited to. Jimin takes so much time and effort making sure his friend looks lavish and honestly, Taehyung was grateful. Without Jimin, he wouldn’t look as good as he did - not because he didn’t have taste. Taehyung  _ knows _ he’s got taste… but because Jimin is more of a perfectionist than he is… and is more obsessed with Taehyung presenting himself so well that everyone is drooling - because Jimin knows Taehyung just looks  _ that _ good as it is.

“Alright, you’re all-” Jimin was cut off when there was a knock at the door. His face lit up with a massive grin as he jumped up and down, going in to hug Taehyung but then pulling back with a change of his mind. Taehyung frowned. “I’m not going to dirty you up after I spent all that time making sure you look  _ this _ good, now go answer the door rich boy, and have a nice night. I’ll see you in the morning.” the elder male winked as Taehyung smiled, slapping his ass as he walked away.

Taehyung answered the door, and there stood Namjoon - more beautiful than ever. He looked angelic. His light purple hair was slicked up, golden skin, dragon-shaped eyes (which were heavily defined by the makeup he wore). He wore a beautiful black velvet suit… and Taehyung could swear he was unreal. Namjoon smiled cockily.

“You clean up well.” Namjoon smiled, and Taehyung flushed darker than a cherry. He wanted to tell Namjoon how good he looked… but he didn’t know if it would be weird so instead, he settled with a quiet ‘you too’ before they headed out to Namjoon’s limo together.

The drive went pretty smoothly. They occasionally made small talk, but Namjoon was often interrupted by some phone call or message from a producer, friend, or family member. After all, the man had a lot going on in his life. He always did. During Namjoon’s first phone call, Taehyung messaged Jimin, telling him how thankful he is for his help and the type of friend Jimin is. Jimin only told him to shut up and wreck his date in the end (and tell him all about it afterward). Taehyung promised he would before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

As soon as they entered his parent’s mansion, Namjoon and Taehyung were immediately greeted. There were quite a few familiar faces. Some people Taehyung knew off of television, others Taehyung has seen at previous parties… and others Taehyung has worked with in the past (for modeling). While a few said hello to the younger boy, most had their attention on Namjoon. However, Namjoon made no mistake and introduced Taehyung to  _ everyone _ who greeted him.

The two of them mingled for quite some time, talking quietly amongst several of the guests. Namjoon made sure to keep Taehyung’s drink full, but the younger boy was also careful to not down too much of the bubbly beverage. He didn’t want to get too tipsy tonight, as it was a pretty lax party. After all, it was some sort of charity event type deal that Namjoon was forced to go to.

“I’m going to use the bathroom.” Namjoon said with a small smile and Taehyung nodded, watching the older man walk away from him. He stood there alone for a moment, thinking quietly to himself as he stared at all the rich people mingling with each other, talking, drinking. It seemed  _ normal  _ to him now. It seemed normal for him to be included in places like these - to attend parties and charity galas and what not. His thoughts, however, were interrupted when a cool voice came from behind him. It sent a shiver of discomfort through his body.

“He’s flaunted you off countless times at events like these and yet… I still don’t know your name.” Taehyung spun around to see Seonghwa, who towered over him. His eyes were careful but his face remained smug. He looked as if he disapproved of Taehyung - as if they had ever talked before. This was the first time they’ve exchanged anything more than looks. “In addition… for some miraculous reason… you’ve managed to be kept out of news articles, too. I heard he’s paying good money to several articles to keep you off the radar. I wonder  _ why _ … but we’ll start with your name.”

“I’m Taehyung.” he responded quite sharply. Anger churned in his gut as Seonghwa stared down at him. He didn’t like how the older male made him feel. He didn’t like how he looked at Taehyung as if he were lesser.  _ Rich kids _ , Taehyung thought to himself,  _ they always think they’re better than everyone else. _

“Ah.” was all that left the elder’s lips. Taehyung felt himself growing hotter with anger at the second.  _ What the fuck is ‘ah’ supposed to mean? _ He grumbled in his thoughts. Seonghwa’s judgemental gaze did a full body scan of Taehyung as the younger vocalist glared at him. “I suppose Namjoon has always had a thing for pretty boys. Careful though. Don’t think you’re anything special.” the vocalist frowned, though his hands balled up into fists. He could sense a double meaning with his words and it irked him. If he had something to say, just say it straight to his face. Taehyung didn’t like the entire walking on eggshells shit the older was pulling. “Namjoon is a handful. He really only cares about himself. His music and fame always comes first. I mean… he can’t even do right by his  _ family _ .” Seonghwa took a ship of his champagne and Taehyung could feel his anger dwindling into confusion, the fire in his eyes beginning to falter as a look of puzzlement took over his features. “Don’t get attached.”

“Why? Because  _ you _ did?” Taehyung spat back, everything finally making sense. Of course, Seonghwa would say something like so. Of course, he would glare at Taehyung like the man was the plague… and now he was finally able to understand the meaning behind Seonghwa’s gaze at Namjoon. The vocalist didn’t look at him like he wanted to devour him. He looked at him because he was  _ hurt _ . He was left behind… he had his heartbroken - and what was worse was Namjoon shared that same  _ exact  _ gaze. Namjoon had his heart broken… no wonder why the man  _ ran _ from relationships and preferred one night stands.

But if that’s the case… why did he spend so much money, time, and effort on Taehyung?

Why did he always invite Taehyung to parties like these? Why does he make the effort to get Taehyung to one of his parties or underground events? Why does he sneak Taehyung in if he can’t get free tickets?

Why does the man never have any hickeys leftover after his rumored “one night stands”?

Now, all the puzzle pieces began to fall into place before Taehyung’s eyes. Has he really been this blind to the truth that was staring him in the face?

This moment of realization made Taehyung feel light-headed as the room around him began to spin. He could feel Seonghwa’s cold gaze icing him over but he didn’t care. He was right, and the reaction he got from the vocalist opened up his eyes even more to the situation he wasn’t aware of. The look in Seonghwa’s eyes gaze Taehyung all the answers he needed… so much so that now he was feeling sick.

“Excuse me.” He blurted out, interrupting whatever it was Seonghwa was saying before he shoved past him and easily found the bathrooms. He locked the door and immediately hunched over the toilet, throwing up his guts. He didn’t know  _ why _ he was already throwing up… he didn’t drink too much alcohol. Taehyung just assumed it was the sudden realization of past events that sent him over the edge. This was shock he was reacting to.

After he remained hunched over the toilet for a few moments, the pounding in his head became less dramatic and it was becoming easier to see and comprehend things. He spit a few more times into the toilet before cautiously getting to his feet, flushing the bowl before he slowly made his way over to the sink. Taehyung turned the cold water on, rinsing his mouth and face before taking a look at himself. He looked presentable again, not like he just puked out his guts or anything.

Cleaning himself up, he left the bathroom in search of Namjoon. He found him by his mother and began to stroll near when he registered the situation. Namjoon’s mother had a scowl on her face and she was essentially in Namjoon’s bubble, hissing at him. The male looked upset and Taehyung stopped as he neared the corner, listening in on their conversation. He felt bad but curiosity had taken over the best of him.

“ _ You  _ need to fix this now.” he heard the woman hiss. “You have no respect or self-discipline. Your father and I are disappointed. We gave you everything and  _ raised _ you with respect. Where did you go wrong?” Taehyung could feel himself getting angrier as he heard Namjoon’s mother basically growl at him. “For the sake of our company,  _ fix _ things with Seonghwa or we will be forced to intervene. We don’t want to because that is  _ your _ responsibility but we will. Stop partying with  _ whores _ and think about your family for once.  _ Disgusting _ .” Namjoon’s mother stomped off, leaving the rapper there by himself.

Taehyung’s heart felt heavy. The woman was always nice to his face, though he could sense something was off he didn’t think it was this bad. He quite frankly was hurt… not because he was called a whore but because Namjoon stood there quietly and just took the harassment. As Taehyung neared, he could hear sniffling and noticed Namjoon wipe away tears as if nothing happened, turning around to see Taehyung standing behind him. He was shocked but quickly covered up the surprise and pain with a chill smile. The younger vocalist felt even worse. How long has he been hiding behind this mask…?

“This charity gala is boring. Let’s get out of here.” Namjoon didn’t leave much room for disagreement or words as he instantly grabbed Taehyung’s hand and began to pull him through the crowd of people, toward the front door. Taehyung caught Seonghwa’s gaze, which was murderous. The younger male looked away, attempting to keep up with Namjoon as he was dragged outside. The rapper was already on the phone with what he assumed to be his parent’s butler, telling him to fetch his car. It only took a moment before the car was in front of them and they were driving in the direction of Namjoon’s house… a direction Taehyung had memorized.

The drive was awkward. They were silent. Namjoon didn’t say a word, his eyes glued to the road as he tore it up. He zoomed home and every time he slammed on the brake or gas pedal, Taehyung prayed they wouldn’t get into a crash. While Namjoon attempted to mask his driving ways up as excitement, Taehyung knew the rapper was angry and hurt. However, he didn’t dare speak. He just sat there in silence, watching the scenery zip past them.

The second Namjoon’s door was closed, the rapper grabbed Taehyung by the tie and crashed their lips together in a rough, heated kiss. Taehyung didn’t waste any time, clearly picking up the obvious desperation and he immediately kissed Namjoon back, devouring his mouth. His tongue slipped into the wet heat, and Namjoon moaned as Taehyung easily dominated the elder man.

“Mmm…” Taehyung hummed as he pulled back, their lips swollen and red, glossed over with their mixed saliva. The vocalist ran his fingers through Namjoon’s hair before kissing him once more, teeth grinding over the elder’s lips as he whined from the kiss. He took his time working Namjoon over just with his lips, pushing him against the front door as he tongue fucked him, pulling promiscuous whimpers and moans from the rapper’s mouth. Taehyung bucked his hips teasingly against Namjoon’s, who chased the friction. “You’re so desperate already, baby…” Taehyung purred, lips moving down to Namjoon’s neck where he began his assault on the hot skin.

Without any resistance, Namjoon moved his head to give the vocalist more access to his neck. Taehyung began to bite and suck at the skin, soothing the painful feeling with his tongue and Namjoon whined. In the past, Namjoon would never let Taehyung mark his neck but for some reason, tonight was  _ different _ . Namjoon didn’t object, in fact, he  _ begged _ for Taehyung to leave dark bruises on his golden skin. Taehyung didn’t ask why or what changed… but he noticed it and it only made him feel hotter.

“P-please…” Namjoon whimpered as Taehyung continued to leave marks on his neck, fingers working to undo the tie and top buttons so there was more skin to act as his pallet. The vocalist pulled back, licking his plumped lips dangerously as he grabbed Namjoon’s hand, leading him through the beautiful house to Namjoon’s bedroom.

He didn’t need to turn on the lights to avoid the furniture. The moonlight was decently bright and he’s been at Namjoon’s house enough to memorize where everything was located. Without much effort, Taehyung worked on unbuttoning the rapper’s suit jacket and dress shirt, easily pulling the tie loose as he pulled it off. Pushing the shirt over Namjoon’s shoulders and off of him, he guided Namjoon to the bed. The elder man said nothing as he laid back on the comfortable mattress, Taehyung taking off his suit jacket before crawling over Namjoon, trailing kisses up his abdomen and chest.

His mouth eventually found its way to Namjoon’s lips. As their lips moved languidly against each other’s Taehyung’s thumb teasingly brushed over one of Namjoon’s sensitive nipples and the rapper whined desperately, fingers pulling at Taehyung’s dark hair. The vocalist smirked, pulling away to close his hot lips over Namjoon’s sensitive bud, sucking and nipping, sending the rapper over the edge as he squirmed needily.

“Taehyung - fuck…  _ please _ stop teasing me…” Namjoon basically demanded. Taehyung smirked but he obliged, undoing Namjoon’s pants as he swiftly moved to pull them off, the elder man raising his hips off the bed to make the slide easier. Namjoon reached over into the drawer, grabbing the half-empty bottle of lube and a condom, which Taehyung took from him with no words as he moved to kiss the rapper’s beautiful thighs.

“Quite needy tonight... Aren’t we?” the vocalist purred dangerously as he nipped at the sensitive skin, leaving a beautiful bruise. Namjoon whimpered, squirmed in anticipation as he moved his hand to palm himself through his boxers. Taehyung tisked, pulling off the underwear.

“Yes, I am  _ needy _ and if you don’t give me what I want then I will go find someone who  _ will _ .” the rapper threatened, knowing it’ll piss off the vocalist. He was right. Taehyung’s eyes became dark as he bit harshly on Namjoon’s thigh, earning a gasp from the rapper.

“What do you want?”

“You know what I want.”

“I want you to say it.” Taehyung snapped back icily as his lips teasingly brushed over Namjoon’s flushed cock. The rapper groaned, though he knew he never gets what he wants unless he begs for it. Flushed from embarrassment, Namjoon looked the vocalist in the eye.

“I want you to fuck me.” his voice dripped with seduction and Taehyung could only smirk. He coated his fingers with lubricant and didn’t tease his rim. Instead, his finger slid in the tight ring of muscle as he watched Namjoon’s head fall back on his pillow, a low groan escaping his beautiful lips. Taehyung arched his finger, prodding at Namjoon’s walls before he brushed against the prostate. Namjoon jerked.

“Like that, don’t you?” he purred, tongue sliding against the underside of the rapper’s shaft as he slid a second finger in, only to apply pressure to Namjoon’s prostate. The rapper was speechless as he just groaned in pleasure, body already shaking from the stimulation. Taehyung could only smirk as he flicked his tongue over the tip of the rapper’s leaking shaft, watching him come undone beneath him just by his fingers.

Taehyung didn’t stop. He teased his cock with his mouth but stimulated his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. Namjoon was withering away beneath him, begging for more as he was fucked by Taehyung’s careful fingers. The vocalist didn’t stop. He proceeded to scissor him open, fucking him harshly with just two digits as the rapper lost himself in pleasure.

Soon enough, Namjoon’s entire chest and neck were flushed a beautiful color. His body was coated in sweat, cock leaking painfully as he moved back to meet the thrust of Taehyung’s hand. His legs were slightly shaky, knuckles turning white from the death grip he had on the sheets. Taehyung watched the way he reacted to every press against his prostate, the way he lurched, the way his body became flushed, sweaty, and shaky. He watched it all happen carefully, smirking in reaction as he was satisfied with himself.

“Look at you - already losing it and I haven’t even fucked you with my dick yet.” Taehyung hissed, biting down on his thigh. “You’re so close already. Come on, Joon-ah. Come just by my fingers and then I’ll give you what you want..” Namjoon whined like a bitch, biting harshly down on his bottom lip as he arched his back. Taehyung smirked, a sense of pride overcoming him as he watched the older male lose himself.

With a moan, the rapper came all over his chest and stomach, face flushed beautifully. Taehyung pulled out his fingers and got off the bed to discard the rest of his clothing. Once he was fully stripped, he gave his neglected cock a few pumps before sliding on the condom and applying more lube. Namjoon was glowing in his post-orgasm though he was taken out of his thoughts when the mattress dipped due to Taehyung’s weight.

Taehyung teasingly rubbed Namjoon’s needy hole with the head of his cock, though he didn’t push in. Even though the rapper desperately moved back, hoping the vocalist would let it slide in, Taehyung moved back too. He wasn’t quite ready to ruin the elder male, not until he had his fulfillment of teasing - not until Namjoon was begging for his dick.

“Taehyung,  _ please _ .” he whimpered, cock already hardening at the movement of Taehyung’s hips. The younger male smirked as he still didn’t make an effort to slide into Namjoon’s entrance. Still rubbing the blunt tip of his thick cock against the rapper’s needy hole, the older male whined in impatience. “I fucking  _ need _ you inside of me.  _ Please _ just fuck me already.” his voice was gruff and Taehyung was now satisfied.

Without much warning, he slid in, bottoming out easily. There was a wet, filthy noise as his cock breached the entrance but that’s how they both liked it. Wet, sweaty, and messy. He didn’t give the rapper much time to adjust, knowing that Namjoon preferred it rough and slightly painful. Instantly, Taehyung set a brutal pace, pulling out nearly completely only to slam back in mercilessly.

Namjoon went blank as if Taehyung had hit factory reset. His gaze went spotty and he arched off the bed, a dirty wanton moan tearing from his beautiful swollen lips. The vocalist could see how the rapper had already let go of himself and he smirked, continuing his brutal pace.

His one hand wrapped around the rapper’s neck, just how he liked it. Fingertips gently applying pressure on the sides, Namjoon’s moans went silent as he came undone like a broken record beneath Taehyung. His other hand flicked the elder’s sensitive bud and Namjoon was shaking with pleasure and life, completely reactive yet, completely gone at the same time.

“Look at you, you filthy bitch. I’ve barely begun and you’ve already lost it.” Taehyung growled in his ear and all Namjoon could do was whine in response. His face was beautifully flushed as his hands gripped the sheets beneath him. He spread his legs further, inviting the vocalist to fuck him deeper and as he smashed into his prostate, Namjoon essentially screamed with bliss.

“ _ F - fuck… ah - I - ah - fuck….”  _ Namjoon babbled, letting out a string of pleas, curses, and Taehyung’s name. He whined desperately as the vocalist applied a pressure again, the rapper losing himself  _ again _ .

Taehyung continued his brutal pace, fucking into him. The sound of the wet slide and the slapping of skin along with the curses, grunts, moans, and whines filled the room. Their bodies slid easily, sweat blanketing the both of them. As he continued to fuck into his abused hole mercilessly, Namjoon’s chest and face became plastered in that beautiful dark color, indicating that he was close. His neglected cock was dripping precum like a fountain, and Namjoon was essentially nonverbal.

“So fucking good for me.” Taehyung groaned as he smashed directly into Namjoon’s prostate, “Come on, baby, let go,” he growled in the rapper’s ear, nipping and sucking at the lobe.

With a high pitched whine, Namjoon arched his back. His entire body was shaking and Taehyung used his hands to keep his legs open as Namjoon’s orgrasm took over his body. The vocalist fucked him through his climax until he was crying from overstimulation. Taehyung came then, pleasure racking his body as he continued to fuck Namjoon through his own orgasm, cum filling the condom.

Once satisfied, the younger male slid out and pulled off the latex, tying it at the end before tossing it in the trash. He disappeared to grab a warm, damp rag and some water for the both of them, fully knowing where they are (because he’s been at Namjoon’s house so much). He cleaned them both up before guzzling his water, handing the rapper’s glass to him. The elder male thanked him quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed, slowly sipping at the cool beverage.

Taehyung didn’t say anything. He sat there for a moment, catching his breath, basking in the presence of Namjoon knowing it was going to come to an end. However, before the rapper could kick him out, he would leave himself. It would hurt less.

Taehyung got up and grabbed his boxers. He began to pull them on, unaware that Namjoon was watching him carefully.

“What are you doing?” he finally asked and the vocalist turned to look at him, confusion flooding his facial features.

“Um… putting my clothes back on so I can leave.” he opened one of Namjoon’s drawers, knowing he wouldn’t care if he took  _ another _ pair of sweatpants. The rapper always bought more for moments like these. However, he couldn’t help but think of all the other people that might’ve been able to steal sweatpants, too.

“Why? You don’t want to stay?” Taehyung’s blood went ice cold as he froze. Not once since they started hooking up has Namjoon spent the night with him or asked him to spent the night. The rapper always left first or kicked Taehyung out. He eventually became accustomed to the fact that they’d never truly sleep together… so he made it a habit to immediately get dressed after they were both cleaned up and leave. That way, he wouldn’t have to hear Namjoon tell him to leave. That way, he wouldn’t be so upset when the night came to an end.

Taehyung however, certainly wasn’t expecting this. He turned around, face filled with surprise as Namjoon peered at him. The man looked sad, small. He looked unhappy and afraid… Taehyung didn’t know why but he hated seeing him in such a faze.

“I - what?”

“You can spend the night if you want.” Namjoon said more firmly, more confidently. His original question was filled with fear… but his statement now was filled with certainty.

“You never want me to stay, though…?”

“I do tonight. Why, it’s not like you don’t have anyone else you’re seeing.” Namjoon had a point. Taehyung wasn’t seeing anyone else… because he was tied onto the hopeless thought that  _ maybe _ Namjoon would be that person he was ‘seeing’ - officially.

“What about your mom?” he didn’t think, the words just came out of his mouth. Taehyung instantly felt guilty as a range of emotions flashed through Namjoon’s eyes. He didn’t mean to make it known that he heard their conversation… however, the question sort of just slipped past his lips and now he felt like a fucking dick. “I-”

“The fuck do you mean by that?” Namjoon became defensive, face turning dark with anger. He shot up.

“I - Seonghwa found me while you disappeared. He said some shit to me and then I went to throw up in the bathroom. When I was clean, I found you but as I neared, I saw you were in a pretty heated conversation with your mother. I sort of… heard everything.” Taehyung admitted, guilt flooding his gut. Namjoon just glared at him.

“Nevermind. Go home.” Namjoon snapped icily and Taehyung’s heart shattered.

“Wait-”

“No. If you stay, it’ll be out of pity and I don’t fucking want your pity.  _ Go home _ .” Namjoon growled as he threw on his boxers and stormed out of the room.

Taehyung stood there, baffled. He wanted to cry, but he didn’t. He wanted to scream, but he didn’t. His chest felt heavy, heartbroken. He had his chance and he fucked it up. However, he didn’t overstay his welcome as he quickly dressed in comfortable clothes, grabbed his suit, and made his way outside where Namjoon’s driver was already waiting for him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay posted :)  
> Please leave comments, too! It helps me stay motivated!  
> Check out my account for other fics!


	4. Chapter 4

“Wait - he and Seonghwa?” Jimin basically yelled, but he was still whispering. Taehyung nodded as he dug through his trunk, looking for his binder. He had math next and he knows his binder was in here somewhere-

“Are you talking about Namjoon?  _ The _ Namjoon?” Jungkook said innocently. He was new to Taehyung and Jimin’s close circle, but cute and fun to hang out with nonetheless. The first-year college student was innocent and he and Jimin picked him up one the first week when they saw he was struggling to find his classes. Since then, they’ve been pretty close friends. They went to lunch together, studied together, did a lot of things together. However, he was a little behind on the gossip that Taehyung and Jimin would talk about.

“Yes,  _ that _ Namjoon, Kookie.” Jimin chuckled innocently, “Taehyung has got the hots for him but can’t fucking shoot his shot.” the pink-haired man teased and Taehyung rolled his eyes. Jungkook nodded, though he still was slightly confused. He’ll learn… eventually.

“Um… do you also know them?” Jungkook spoke out of the blue and Taehyung shot up in confusion. As he was turning around, he was pulled and then shoved into the side of his car. He looked up and gulped. Seokjin was glaring right down at him, nostrils flaring as he kept his hand firmly pressed to Taehyung’s shoulder. Behind him stood Yoongi and Hoseok.

“The  _ fuck _ did you do to Namjoon?” He growled and Taehyung looked at him, puzzled.

Seokjin was another rich kid on the campus. Not as rich or widely known as Namjoon, but rich nonetheless. He was also Namjoon’s  _ closest _ friend. He had a history with Seonghwa, though from the articles Taehyung had read… it wasn’t exactly a healthy history. However, Jin was older than Namjoon, though waited to start college until the rapper started. That way, he could keep his eye on him, make sure he was okay.

Taehyung knew quite a bit about him. Seokjin was a model, widely popular with females and males though he was in a happy relationship with… well, Taehyung honestly didn’t know. Jin and Jimin were pretty close, slept with each other a few times though Jimin never mentioned it being official or whatnot so he didn’t know what to call it.

Hoseok and Yoongi on the other hand… were normal kids. They didn’t come from any big shot families, but they were super fucking talented. Like Jimin, Hoseok had an eye for dancing  _ and  _ fashion. Plus, he could rap. He was pretty light-hearted, super energetic and he managed to bring light into whatever surrounding he was in - except right now. Right now, he sort of cowered in the background, not getting in Seokjin’s way. Probably smart.

Yoongi on the other hand was Hoseok’s boyfriend. Best friend and now boyfriend. He was a rapper, enjoyed dancing but not as much. The man also enjoyed painting, though he mostly focused on rapping. Taehyung knew him through Namjoon since they often wrote and produced songs together. However, Yoongi was brash. He was cold, demeaning, a bit snarky… and more than difficult to read. It was weird to Taehyung - how Yoongi and Hoseok made the cutest couple on campus yet were complete opposites. Regardless, Yoongi was another close friend of Namjoon’s…. But cowered behind an angry Seokjin. Probably wise… since Yoongi only seemed to be afraid of one person: Jin.

Taehyung’s gaze averted from the two men in the back to Seokjin, who was in his face and he was  _ angry _ . It was apparent. His eyes were dangerous, voice thick with venom… if looks could kill, Taehyung would probably be dead at the moment. His heart pounded in his chest as confusion flooded his body.

“I - I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“ _ Bullshit _ .” Seokjin sneered and Taehyung’s blood went icy cold. “You met up with him two fucking days ago after he invited you to that charity gala. I don’t know what you fucking did but he’s upset and has been ignoring our calls. You better fucking fix shit with him.” the elder snarled, leaning closer. His lips were next to Taehyung’s ear, voice dangerously low and threatening… quiet enough that only the two will hear. “ _ Talk  _ to him before I’m forced to intervene. You won’t like it if I have to get involved further.”

The vocalist gulped as he watched Yoongi and Hoseok follow the model as he strolled away. Taehyung’s heart was pounding in his chest as he let out a deep breath of air. Jimin and Jungkook stood there, confused.

“What was that about? What happened between you and Namjoon that night?” Jimin frowned. Taehyung told him most of the story… though he didn’t tell him all of it. He left the part about Namjoon’s mom out… and the fact that he sort of brought it up.

“Uh… I’m gonna skip math today. You guys have a free period right now, right?” Taehyung asked and both Jimin and Jungkook nodded. “Awesome. Let’s go get some coffee and I’ll explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this! Stay posted :) I'm almost done with all of the chapters so they should all be up relatively quickly here.
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment! It helps me stay motivated!
> 
> Check out my account for other fics! I've got two others that are currently up:  
> Respect (TaeJoon)  
> Not an Empty Promise (Namjin)
> 
> Stay safe! <3


	5. Chapter 5

“His mom is trying to set him up with Seonghwa?!” Jimin basically screeched. Taehyung shushed him.

The three of them had sat down for coffee at their favorite place, Taehyung paying the bill. He explained the entire night and situation, Jimin making constant side commentary as Jungkook remained silent, though he soaked in every word that was said. He wasn’t as vocal when it came to responses, he more so just made faces. Taehyung was sort of thankful for that.

“Yeah…” Taehyung sighed, “And what’s worse is I overheard it. I didn’t mean to - it just sort of happened when I went to go look for him after I threw my guts up in the bathroom.”

“That’s gross. I’m eating, don’t tell me that.” Jimin scrunched his nose up in disgust and Jungkook only chuckled. Taehyung ignored the side comment, continuing his explanation.

“Regardless, when he and I went back to his place I… it was different. I mean, things were a bit more sensual I guess? He let me leave hickeys - he never does.” Taehyung admitted and Jimin widened his eyes. “On top of that, when I was getting ready to pack my shit and leave he - god, he looked so fucking destroyed.” the vocalist felt like shit. He didn’t mean to make the situation worse, he didn’t mean to infringe on Namjoon’s personal issues but he was worried about his well being with his family. Taehyungk knows bringing it up when Namjoon invited him over was not cool, nor was the way he worded his statement but he wasn’t thinking. He just blurted it out.

“What did he say? What did  _ you _ say?”

“Well, he asked me why I was leaving and if I wanted to stay. Of course, I wanted to stay but I was so used to leaving before he said anything because I hate hearing him tell me I have to go so I just, on habit, got up to get ready and the way he asked why I was leaving - ugh.” Taehyung shook his head. “And me being the dumbass I am didn’t think and said ‘what about your mother?’”

Jimin blinked at Taehyung and so did Jungkook. Neither of them said anything for a whole minute and the vocalist couldn’t help but feel worse. He knows he fucked up. What he said wasn’t cool but he also couldn’t take back what happened. All he could do is move forward.

“I think you should find him and talk to him. Explain your side.” Jungkook was the first to finally say something. His voice was shy, though he had a gentle smile on his face. “I know you care about him deeply. His mom sounds like a bitch and I mean - he sounds like he’s alone. He needs someone. Show him that you can be that someone.”

Now it was Jimin and Taehyung’s turn to just blink at Jungkook. Not only did the younger male give really good advice… not only was he right but he had it in him to curse. The younger male was mostly innocent - or perhaps gave off that vibe. Jungkook was undeniably smart, super sweet, caring, selfless… but he rarely used foul language or talked of sexual activities and such. He was almost the opposite of Taehyung and Jimin… which is partly why they were so drawn to him. He was like the sun to them, a light in their shitty lives.

“I think I will,” Taehyung smirked as he packed up his things quickly. Jimin and Jungkook watched him, one with confusion and one with a smile on his face. Taehyung left some extra cash as he was walking away. “Order some more if you’d like. I’ll call you all later.” and he was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :) Stay tuned <3


	6. Chapter 6

He stood outside the beautiful house. His heart was in his throat and his stomach felt as if it were ready to jump out of him. He was coated with anxiety, lips dry, eyes careful as he scanned around the building. Finally, he found it in him to force himself to knock, three simple hits to the door… then he took a step back, holding his breath.

Taehyung didn’t wait long. It was maybe a minute before he heard the locks of the door being messed with and then the door was opened. There stood Namjoon, surprised but also unhappy. His eyes looked exhausted, bags under his eyes dark as he peered at Taehyung. The man looked wrecked yet painfully beautiful.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” his voice was heavy. He sounded undeniably exhausted and it pained Taehyung’s heart. He felt like shit. No wonder why Seokjin was so damn pissed off with him,

“I came to apologize and talk.” Taehyung said carefully, taking a step forward. Namjoon didn’t budge though his demeaning gaze faltered. The vocalist could see he was trying hard to keep the glare in his eyes but he was getting tired… and his feelings were getting the best of him. Namjoon gave in, as Taehyung suspected, and moved out of the way as an invitation for the younger male.

The door was shit a bit harshly for Taehyung’s comfort once he had entered the home though, he didn’t say much of it. The house sort of smelled and from the looks of it. Namjoon hasn’t really left his house at all. There were pizza boxes and take out from probably days ago, empty bottles of booze… Taehyung’s heart tightened in his chest.

“Sorry ‘bout the mess. Wasn’t expecting anyone to stop by.” Namjoon admitted as he grabbed some of the old food containers. Taehyung helped, picking up what he could to help tidy up the living space.

“It’s fine.” Taehyung responded softly. They both silently, yet quickly cleaned up most of the mess. Once the area was cleared, they both sat on the sofa together.

“I’m sorry for what I said - for saying that the other - after we - fuck. I’m really sorry. I know - I was - it was out of line I just -”.” Taehyung struggled with his words, but as he continued to stumble on his sentence his mind flashed back to what Jungkook said at the cafe earlier today. Namjoon raised his eyebrow. “Ah, fuck it. Your mom is a bitch.” he concluded, feeling immediately guilty but also proud.

“Like you would know-”

“I don’t, Namjoon-ah. I don’t know what it’s like but I do know that it’s unfair of her to tell you who the fuck to love or what the fuck to do with your life.” Taehyung cut him off sternly and Namjoon just stared at him, wide-eyed. He wanted to be snippy. He wanted to be angry, to blame Taehyung but he couldn’t find it in him to. Not now, anyway. “I know it was out of line for me to say what I said just now and the other night but - ugh. Someone has to say it. And I-”

“Did I catch you off guard?” Namjoon blurted out with pure curiosity. Taehyung nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, you did. Most of the time I’m so used to leaving or watching you leave that when you asked me if I wanted to stay I just-” Taehyung shook his head. “I always want to stay, Namjoon-“

“I wanted you to stay that night. It hurt when you left. Namjoon’s voice was almost scared. Taehyung was frozen in place though he could feel his heart-shattering in his chest.

He was such a fucking dumbass.

“I- how come you pushed me away, then..? How come you push everyone away..? Is it because of your mother..?”

Namjoon didn’t answer the question, his gaze just dropped. It was enough of an answer to Taehyung though, a confirmation that  _ yes _ , his mother was the reason as to why he pushed everyone away.

Namjoon’s mom was controlling, as was his father. However, his mother took the crown and the title of the master manipulator in his book. She was always about riches and self-image, never cared what anyone else thought. If Namjoon was going to be fully honest, he would say his mother doesn’t even truly  _ love _ his father - she’s just with him for the fame, money, and glory. In all honesty, it makes Namjoon feel even worse because he feels like such a fucking burden.

He always has.

And then he met Seonghwa in grade school… though he soon found out that it was staged by his parents and Seonghwa’s parents. He didn’t think too much of it though since he and the younger boy hit it off pretty great. They got close, though sort of drifted in middle school when Namjoon met Seokjin.

However, Namjoon’s parents (specifically mother) pushed him back in Seonghwa’s direction and they ended up starting a romantic relationship in the later years of highschool. Things got pretty serious pretty quickly but Namjoon was happy.

Or so he thought.

He didn’t realize he was being blindsided until Yoongi and Hoseok had entered his life. They changed his entire perspective on the situation, something Seokjin had been trying to do, too.

Then Seonghwa dumped him in the worst way out of pettiness.

Namjoon experienced pure heartbreak for the first time… and never fucking recovered from it because his parents didn’t help the situation, Seonghwa was always there to fucking taunt him - to  _ remind  _ him… and his other three friends? Well, it was nice to have them around and sometimes made things easier but Namjoon’s trust in people never returned.

Namjoon’s trust in relationships never returned.

Namjoon’s desire to be in a relationship  _ never _ returned… and thus, he used his music as a way to release his feelings. He did, for a while, hook up with people. It was a way for him to release, though most of them wanted to be the top. However, when he was on the receiving end… it wasn’t that enjoyable, either. Soon finding that hookups weren’t really his scene, Namjoon began to pretend to hook up with people for the fame, for the spotlight… which really, honestly, boosted his sales in the music industry.

He became popular through his own methods - not through his parent’s.

But his mother never fucking approved.

But Namjoon didn’t care.

Namjoon loved the freedom of being rich off his own talent. His parents still constantly wired him money… but truth be told, with how famous Namjoon is now… he could probably do without his parent’s finances. Though, his mother would never let him cut off the family… and he honestly loved his father a bit too much to be able to issue such a drastic move. His father wasn’t a bad man - not when his mother wasn’t around anyway.

To this day, Namjoon’s mother still tries to push him back to Seonghwa. She tells him to stop being a whore, stop being a slut, stop disrespecting his body or family name for fame. She tells him to stop selling himself as if she wasn’t trying to sell him to Seonghwa for more power because his family was just as rich. His family was just as powerful. However, she knows she’s losing the battle… so now, she’s become harsher. Yet, her methods are still failing her.

So truth be told, she is the sole reason as to why Namjoon pushes everyone away.

But there is no _ everyone _ … because in reality, there was only him.

Taehyung.

Namjoon didn’t know when it happened. He didn't know when he became so intrigued in such a man.

Taehyung was beautiful. He was talented, and undeniably smart though he doesn’t realize it half of the time. He’s got a beautiful voice, soft eyes, and the cutest box - smile Namjoon has ever seen. The man’s got sex appeal… but can make himself look like an innocent puppy in just a matter of seconds.

Not only that, Taehyung was caring. He gave Namjoon space, but there was no doubt that Namjoon felt  _ safer _ with him around. He felt as if he was protected, even though the vocalist knew just about nothing of his life. He felt happy when Taehyung was around - he felt at peace. Taehyung was a breath of fresh air, something calm in his shitstorm of a life.

Plus, by nature, Taehyung was probably a gentle lover. Namjoon picked this up the first night he slept with him.

Namjoon had spotted him up at one of his underground events. The man had tagged along with Jimin, who was invited by Seokjin. Taehyung was there when Namjoon performed… and while he was on stage, the rapper had made the decision to bring a male home with him that night. He had his sights set, and Namjoon had accomplished his mission.

That was the best sex of his life. 

Hard, rough… slightly painful. Taehyung had such a sinful mouth, calling him a whore, bitch, slut, all the names Namjoon loved to be called. He was belittled, degraded, humiliated just the way he craves. However… after the sex had subsided and the both of them were well satisfied… the vocalist surprised him by actually taking the time to clean him up. He fed him food, water, made sure he was comfortable… it was such a powerful intimate moment that Namjoon’s never experienced. Fear overtook him.

He told him to leave.

And the look in Taehyung’s eyes that he so difficulty tried to cover  _ broke _ Namjoon’s heart…

But that night, the way he was cared for, the way he was treated as if he was a person and not some toy after sex is what kept Namjoon coming back for more. It’s why Namjoon kept inviting him to different places, why he spoiled him with money, why he convinced him to go to model gigs.

It was why Namjoon invited him to high-class galas. To show him off. To flaunt Taehyung off, make it known to his mother and Seonghwa that Namjoon was happy. Namjoon had someone… and he was taking the relationship seriously because he paid reporters to keep Taehyung’s name and photo out of the news.

That first night together was why Namjoon wanted him to stay the other night. He was finally ready to make it official.

It was why Namjoon was so surprised that Taehyung had overheard the conversation between him and his mother. Fear overtaking his body as he didn’t think Taehyung would want to be in a relationship with someone who was clearly  _ damaged _ … because Namjoon didn’t want to ruin Taehyung. He didn’t want his family to ruin Taehyung. Taehyung was the one good thing in his life.

Which was why Namjoon had kicked him out that night… and has been so fucking empty since.

“There is no everybody, Taehyung.” Namjoon finally found it in him to respond to the younger’s question about his mom. “There were a lot of people in the beginning… but there hasn’t been for a while and especially not since I met  _ you _ .”

Taehyung’s heart stopped. His mind didn’t know how to process the information. Of course, he was happy to hear that he was the only one that had the rapper’s attention…. But he was also taken completely off guard. All those rumors, all those articles, all those stories about Namjoon’s promiscuous nights were lies.

He didn’t know whether to feel special or to feel like shit for assuming they were true.

He was also extremely confused.

“What?”

“You heard me, dummy.” Namjoon responded almost immediately. “There was only you. That’s why I wanted you to stay the other night - because I - I was ready.” he admitted shyly. Taehyung smiled, cheeks flushed.

“Ready?”

“I wanted to make it official. Like - not that night after we fucked but - but in the morning. I was going to make you breakfast… or well, order you breakfast because I can’t fucking cook-”

“You can’t cook?” Taehyung’s eyes went wide. Here he thought the man was good at literally everything.

“No.” Namjoon chuckled, “but I was going to bring you some food or get my personal chef to cook you whatever and like… admit my feelings for you. I just, when you brought up my mother I got defensive because I - I don’t want her to ruin you or how you perceive me or…” Namjoon shook his head. “I was so fucking pissed off that she called you a  _ whore _ because you’re… well… not. You’re honestly the sweetest partner I’ve had.”

Taehyung smiled, heart filled with warmth. His mind was buzzing with happiness as he scooted closer to Namjoon on the sofa, taking his hands gently in his own.

“I’m sorry for how I acted the other night - for how I’ve treated you these past few months. I just didn’t really want to introduce you to my world because honestly? It’s super fucked up. I’m super fucked up.”

“You’re not fucked up, Namjoon. And truth be told… I’ve always had my suspicions that things weren’t easy for you. I just never asked because I didn’t want to overstep boundaries.” Taehyung kissed Namjoon’s knuckles. “I don’t care what your mom says. I don’t care what Seonghwa says. I don’t care about your past with him. If you want to tell me, then you can. I’m here and I will listen… but if you don’t want to dwell on it, then that’s totally fine, too. I - I didn’t fall for your family or past or life or whatever. I fell for  _ you _ .”

Namjoon smiled, tears brewing in his eyes. He felt a thick lump in his throat and he knew he was going to cry. So he did… but in the process, he cupped Taehyung’s face and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Taehyung didn’t say anything as he kissed him back, hands gently gripping Namjoon’s wrists. Their lips moved carefully against each other… and Namjoon felt his heart flutter in his chest. All their kisses have always been hot and wet, filled with desire but this one was their first intimate kiss. This kiss was their first  _ real _ kiss… where feelings were being said and reciprocated. Where feelings were being exposed… where it wasn’t  _ sexual desire _ .

It was such a sweet feeling to Namjoon… and though there was still that fear from Seonghwa… Namjoon knew that he was ready for a relationship.

“So… then will you  _ officially _ be my boyfriend?” Namjoon purred against Taehyung’s lips. The vocalist chuckled, kissing him once more before pulling back.

“Yes.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Taehyung! Wake your lazy ass up!” the younger vocalist was shaken out of his slumber as he groaned, trying to get away from the noise but there was no use. He was pinned under a warm weight. “Taehyung!!!” his shoulders were pushed on and shaken as the man who was straddling his lap didn’t budge.

“Aish… good morning to you too, Jimin.” Taehyung grumbled, finally opening his eyes. The lids felt heavy, as he was exhausted. He didn’t get home till early in the morning, spending most of his day and evening with Namjoon. “What time is it?”

“It’s actually noon… so good afternoon.” Jimin responded and Taehyung groaned. He didn’t get home till about 6 AM… spending literally all of the late-night and early morning with Namjoon. “Now get the fuck up and explain to me what the fuck you did literally all night. You’re all over Twitter and local articles!”

“What?” he shot up, knocking Jimin back. The smaller male caught himself though, bracing himself on the bed before finding a comfortable position to sit - off of his best friend. Taehyung grabbed his phone only to see that his exhausted ass had forgotten to plug his phone in when he stumbled into bed six hours ago. As he was plugging his phone in, Jimin tossed Taehyung his phone.

The vocalist unlocked Jimin’s device, his face already being a passcode and he opened Twitter. Jimin was right… Taehyung was on Twitter with Namjoon’s face. There were several articles in regards to him, photos taken from last night to this morning whether they were posted by him and Namjoon, spying fans, or whatnot.

It was a surprise to Taehyung at first, all the press but then he remembered that Namjoon came from a very rich, well-known family. Of course, Namjoon was covered in the press… and now that they’ve gone public - Taehyung was going to be all over the press too. He didn’t know if that made him feel happy or sort of… exposed.

“Look at your Instagram. You gained like 8,000 followers overnight.” Jimin basically squealed, snatching his phone before Taehyung could see.

“Hey!-”

“Shut up and tell me about it.” Taehyung smiled, running his fingers through his thick, messy hair.

“Well… I mean, I went to his house and we talked. I told him his mother was a bitch.” the vocalist admitted and Jimin’s eyes went wide. “He sort of agreed… I guess? I mean… it was all sort of a blur but he told me that I was the only person he was seeing. All the rumors about him were false… and his mom was the reason why he kept me a secret and pushed everyone away and whatnot.” 

“Ohmygod that’s so fucking cute but also sad? I don’t know whether to be happy for him or to feel sad and cry for him.”

“Be happy. I told him that if he needed anyone, I would be there but I also told him that he didn’t need to feel obligated to tell me shit. I sort of admitted that I had major feelings for him.” Jimin smacked Taehyung’s arm excitedly.

“I’m so fucking happy for you! But… how come Seokjin was so pissed? He didn’t tell me last night.” Jimin pouted.

“Well, when I first got there… Namjoon looked like shit.” Taehyung admitted, a little sadly. It pained him to think about how the rapper first looked when he went over to talk to him yesterday. It was a look Taehyung never wanted him to see. “He had takeout boxes littered, empty bottles of alcohol. I mean, he really let himself go these past few days but after we talked…”

“Did you guys have makeup sex?”

“No!” Taehyung smacked Jimin gently, completely flustered.

“Awe, what?”

“No. We sort of just showered and cleaned up. We dressed up and went out to dinner, went to see a movie, took a walk around town, went to a bar… we did quite a bit.” Taehyung chuckled. “He publicly announced me as his boyfriend.” now it was his turn to essentially sequel, a massive smile covering his face. Jimin was swooning with Taehyung.

“I know! I mean, look!” Jimin did some quick typing and tapping on his phone before he was shoving the mobile device in his face. There was a post on Namjoon’s Instagram account with about seven different photos. Some were selfies, some were photos that Namjoon asked people to take, some were of him and Taehyung kissing. “These photos are so cute. Damn, you got yourself one fine man, Tae.” Jimin teased, pulling his phone back to swipe over the comments. Taehyung’s phone, which was no longer dead, began to ring, the caller ID reading Joonie.

“It’s him. Answer it and tell me the rest of the details later.” the male winked before leaving Taehyung alone. He answered his phone, happiness flooding his entire body.

“Hey baby.” Namjoon said from the other side. “How’d you sleep?”

“I slept fine until Jimin woke me up.” Taehyung chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

“You got any plans tonight?”

“No… why?”

“I venmo-ed you some money. Go pick yourself out a nice suit… and be ready by 5:30 tonight.” Namjoon cut the call off before Taehyung could say anything or ask anything but because of past experiences… he figured that there was another party Namjoon was inviting him to.


	8. Chapter 8

“What would you do without me?” Jimin teased as he helped grab the groceries from the car while Taehyung was carrying his new suit.

“Crash and burn.” Taehyung responded with an innocent chuckle, holding the door open for Jimin - who was carrying more bags than him since the vocalist didn’t want to ruin his new suit.

Last minute, Taehyung had dragged his best friend out with him to go try on clothing. They invited Jungkook this time, too, who was mostly silent though pitched in his opinions on the different suits Taehyung had tried on. He mostly just watched though, big innocent eyes soaking everything up. Jimin was the one who helped Taehyung choose.

“How do you know this is another big party?” Jungkook asked as he began to help Jimin unpack the groceries. Taehyung was organizing their fridge, throwing away old food that they no longer had a need for.

“Please, Kook. Namjoon-hyung  _ always _ gives Taehyung money and tells him to buy a new suit when he invites him to one of his rich parties.” Jimin teases and Jungkook flushes just lightly. Jimin paused, “When the hell do we get to get invited to one of these parties?”

“When your model decides to invite you.” Jungkook quips, his words an innocent tease and Jimin shoots him a glare, though he knows the younger man was just messing with him. Taehyung shrugged as he helped put away the refrigerated items.

“Um - I don’t know? I think he kind of wants to take it a little slow before we bring other people into it?”

“A little slow? Tae, he  _ literally  _ has been getting fucked by you for months now -  _ and  _ he announced it all over social media that you two are together. I think slow is out of the picture.” Jimin raised his eyebrows, grinning mischievously.

“We haven’t even said I love you to one another yet.”

“Oh-”

“Shouldn’t you go shower?” Jungkook changed the subject right before Jimin could say anything else and Taehyung’s gaze shot to the clock. It was 4:45 PM.

“Go! I have to make your face when you’re done!” Jimin began to push his friend out of the kitchen and Taehyung then bolted to the bathroom, quickly stripping and stepping into the hot spray of the water. He scrubbed himself clean quite quickly and by the time he was stepping out, Jimin was barging in with the makeup bag.

“I’m not even-”

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked, before. I’ve fucking sucked your dick multiple times. I don’t want to hear it.” Jimin responded and the younger male flushed as he dried off quickly while Jimin organized the makeup. He wasn’t wrong. When they were just teenagers, horny and experimental… Jimin gave Taehyung several blowjobs. Hell, Taehyung gave Jimin several blow jobs, too. It was fun, nothing serious. They just wanted a release and it helped the both of them.

Once Taehyung was dried off and he had his briefs on, Jimin got up on the counter space. Taehyung walked over until he was in between the man’s legs and Jimin got to work, silence between the both of them.

“Alright, pretty boy. Go get that suit on-”

“Keep the messy hair?” Taehyung asked and Jimin nodded, smiling. He thanked his friend as he disappeared from the bathroom while Jimin cleaned up the makeup products he used.

Once he was dressed, he walked out to the living room for his final ‘inspection’ from Jimin - who, as he guessed, nitpicked at every little thing. He circled him numerous times, Jungkook chuckling quietly in the background and when he was satisfied with how his friend looked, he smiled.

“Ah, like I said. I’d totally fuck you. Wouldn’t you?” Jimin peered at Jungkook, who flushed darkly. The elder male chuckled at how shy the youngest immediately became.

“Like I said, I’d be the one to fuck  _ you _ if it ever came down to it” Taehyung shot back with an innocent roll of his eyes. Jimin scrunched his nose.

“Doubt that.” Jimin retorted innocently.

Namjoon arrived 10 minutes later, on time, dressed beautifully. God, Taehyung wanted to devour him right then and there. He no longer had purple hair but instead, an orange blond color. He wore a beautiful back suit, the dress shirt decorated with some sort of feathery design. Namjoon sort of reminded him of a black swan.

“It’s hard to not pop a boner and take you right there when you look  _ this  _ good.” Taehyung blurted out as soon as they were in the back of the limo. Namjoon flushed deeply. “Like fuck, you drive me crazy.”

“You look quite delicious yourself.” Namjoon shot back with a smirk and Taehyung only rolled his eyes. “But that can wait till later tonight. Wouldn’t want to ruin how you look before the party.”

“Another one of your parent’s parties?”

“Yeah they’re getting an award of some sort. I don’t care much for it, to be honest. I have to make a speech, though… and it’s really important to me to have you there tonight…” the rapper trailed off.

“Why?”

“You’ll see. I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

With that, their conversation in regards to the party ended. Taehyung didn’t push at it and Namjoon was glad he didn’t. They talked about other things though, mostly teased each other only to turn around and compliment one another.

“I thought we were going to your parent’s house?” Taehyung whispered as he was now standing outside the entrance of one of the most expensive restaurants in Seoul. When he first got out of the car, he thought the building was a strange place to hold a party since it was the building where one of the most beautiful dining places in South Korea was located (at the top, looking over the city). However, Taehyung didn’t say anything… not until he was standing where he was.

“I might’ve forgotten to mention that the party doesn’t start till 9:30.” Namjoon responded with a smirk, pulling Taehyung inside. As soon as one of the ladies at the front noticed him, she smiled and grabbed menus.

“Right this way, gentleman.” she led the way to a secluded window table.

“Thank you.” Namjoon smiled as they both took a seat. She scurried off, though Taehyung didn’t notice. He was mesmerized by the beauty of the view. Never did he think that he would actually get to eat at this restaurant… he only dreamed of it. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yes… and way out of my price range.” Taehyung admitted with guilt. Namjoon chuckled.

“Don’t worry about the money. I’m paying for dinner. Let me treat you, yeah?”

“You  _ always  _ treat me.” Taehyung retorted and Namjoon chuckled. He knew the man had a point - Taehyung knew he had a point. He was always getting money to go buy himself something, he was always being gifted, he was always being taken to parties, introduced to photographers and modeling agencies and what not. He had the perfect opportunity to become a celebrity if he wanted to - and he did. He wanted to be a model so badly but he wanted to finish college first… which was why he always turned down the offers. He also wanted to sing and dance…

Namjoon shrugged, not saying anything in response.

“I’m serious, babe. I mean, you always buy me stuff, take me out to places, invite me to place, introduce me to famous people to get my name out there.” Taehyung admitted, “and I get paid good money for the photoshoots I have done - photoshoots I would’ve never been able to do if not for you-”

“I know you get paid good money, Tae. That’s not the point, though. The point is to spoil you because you always stick with me. It was a shitty path I was taking to keep you in my life… but it was also a way to show you that you’ve got so much potential. You could make a damn good career off of being a model. You’ve got it in you.” Namjoon responded as he took the vocalist’s hand. Taehyung couldn’t help the blush that plastered his face. Has he always been this special the entire time?

Now, he sort of felt dumb for being so oblivious.

“I - I know I just… want to finish college first and pursue a career as an idol. It’ll be easier to do that first and then be a model than the other way around. You know that.” Taehyung responded. “It doesn’t mean I’m not grateful. I just…”

“Want to work alongside me in the industry?” Namjoon popped the question, “It’ll take time and like… you won’t  _ always _ be there promoting or rehearsing but maybe a few songs. Help get your career started.” Taehyung could swear his heart stopped beating. Was he really being asked to partake in a collaboration with him? With Namjoon?  _ The _ Kim Namjoon?

“I - I would love too but - see! You’re giving me even  _ more _ -”

“Shut up. I’ll work it out with my producers.” Namjoon cut him off and Taehyung couldn’t help the smile that flashed across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say but almost all the chapters have been posted. This fic is almost done :(


	9. Chapter 9

“Thank you for dinner, babe. It was wonderful.” Taehyung murmured against Namjoon’s lips. The rapper hummed in response. “Are you sure your parents won’t mind that we’re late…?” Taehyung’s voice was cautious. Dinner was wonderful, better than he had imagined except the both of them were so caught up with the food and conversation that they weren’t paying attention to the time.

“You’re really asking me about my parents while you’re kissing me?” Namjoon pulled back, pretending to be offended. “We’re not  _ that _ late. Ten minutes won’t kill them… now shut up and kiss me again.” Taehyung obliged, pressing his lips to Namjoon’s plump mouth. God, he tasted as good as he looked. If only he could get some more.

Their drive ended a lot quicker than Taehyung anticipated… probably because they spent most of the car ride kissing each other. Now, they both had a hard on and their lips were swollen - especially the rapper’s. He looked beautifully wrecked.

The both of them adjusted themselves, giggling before they got out of the car. Namjoon thanked his driver and took the younger male by the hand, leading him inside. They got several stares from people they knew, people Taehyung didn’t recognize… and then  _ him _ .

Seonghwa downed the rest of his drink with a feral gaze that burned into Taehyung’s eyes.

Taehyug could feel his blood turn cold.

Namjoon was clueless to this.

Tearing his eyes away from Seonghwa’s, Taehyung took Namjoon’s hand and allowed himself to once again be introduced to new celebrities. Not even that, Namjoon had introduced him has his  _ boyfriend. _ It made his heart swoon.

Taehyung shook hands with many, talked with a few, and even accepted a modeling gig  _ without  _ the rapper needing to talk him into it. It was a peaceful start to their evening.

“Excuse me.” Namjoon said quickly, though his voice was sort of shaky. Taehyung looked at the direction his lover was peering at, and saw why Namjoon was quick to walk away. His mother was walking toward him. He didn’t venture too close… though he was close enough to hear the conversation.

“You ungrateful  _ brat _ .” She hissed in that same, venomous tone. “How  _ dare _ you bring that whore around here, again. I already talked to Seonghwa-”

“Well you made a mistake on that part because I will  _ not _ be getting back together with that asshole.” Namjoon responded icily. Taehyung was honestly surprised with how he responded and apparently, so was his mother. The look on the woman’s face was filled with pure surprise.

“This is ludicrous. You  _ will _ fix things with him or I will disown you.  _ You _ are a disappointment to this family.” and with that, she turned on her heels and disappeared. Namjoon rolled his eyes.

“Eavesdropping again?” The same familiar, cool voice snuck up on Taehyung. He turned around to shoot Seonghwa a glare. “So, it appears you didn’t heed my warning.”

“Your warning was full of shit.” Taehyung bit back with a toxic tone, “Your  _ warning _ was based off your perception of the break up that you caused - the heartbreak you caused. You’re just jealous that he’s moved on to be something greater  _ without  _ you there, you attention seeking asshole.”

The look in Seonghwa’s eyes was fire. The way his facial features went from cocky to murderous scared Taehyung… and everything else that happened was a blur. Next thing he knew, there was a pair of strong hands grabbing the collar of his shirt and he was slammed into the wall. Seonghwa was in his face, breath hot and it stank of alcohol but yet, he still managed to smell as rich as he looked.

Everyone around them became mute as they all looked at Taehyung and Seonghwa. Seonghwa’s upper lip was twitching in a snarl and the younger male was scared he was going to get punched or  _ something _ . He silently pressed his fingers into a fist, trying to remain calm… wondering where Namjoon was.

“Let go of him, Hwa.” there came a threatening voice and Taehyung knew who it was. He looked over the shoulder of the taller man that was holding him in place and saw his lover, eyes narrowed. He looked beautiful yet dangerous. If there wasn’t a group of people, Taehyung was sure Namjoon would be beating the shit out of Seonghwa right now. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Seonghwa let go of Taehyung and the vocalist straightened out his suit. He looked up to see the other vocalist glaring down at the rapper, but Namjoon didn’t budge. He didn’t look the least bit afraid. He looked like he was ready for a fight.

“What are you going to do about it, Joonie?” Seonghwa cooed.

“Keep misbehaving and you’ll find out. Maybe it’s best if you  _ leave _ .”

“Your mother invited me.”

“And I am revoking your invite-”

“Is there a problem here?” Taehyung turned to see Namjoon’s father standing in front of the mother. He looked annoyed and disappointed. Seonghwa sulked away from Namjoon and Taehyung wanted to laugh but also vomit. The rapper became less tense, though he was still rigid.

“No, there isn’t. My apologies, sir.” Seonghwa bowed respectfully to the rapper’s father but Namjoon didn’t say anything. His father didn’t address him, either.

“Let us get back to the party, shall we?” everyone began to mingle again, though the room still remained awkward. Seonghwa left Namjoon and Taehyung alone though he still kept his eyes on the both of them.

“Do you want to leave-”

“No. We need to stay. I have a speech I need to make tonight and I’d like to remain here. We can leave afterwards.” Namjoon smiled softly, kissing Taehyung’s forehead. “Are you alright, though? What happened?” Taehyung bit his lip.

“I’m alright. He just snuck up on me and said some shit. I snapped at him and he got upset. It’s no big deal, I promise.” Taehyung reassured. He wasn’t technically lying. Seonghwa did sneak up on him and the both of them said some nasty shit to each other but he didn’t want to dwell too much on it. It really wasn’t that big of a deal.

Namjoon nodded. He didn’t look that convinced, but Taehyung made it pretty clear that he really didn’t want to dwell on it. Perhaps another time but not tonight. Tonight, he just wanted to be Namjoon’s boyfriend.

The party went on pretty smoothly. Namjoon and Taehyung continued to mingle, though they were given dirty looks throughout the evening by both Seonghwa and Namjoon’s mother. The father didn’t seem to pay much attention to them though, as he appeared to be occupied with several business conversations.

Taehyung was offered a few more modeling gigs and though he accepted most of them, there were a few he had to turn down due to the times of these events. School still came first… and some of these events overlapped one another. Taehyung wasn’t ready for a filled schedule, he still wanted time to study, time to spend with his friends, and time to spend with Namjoon.

“Everyone, can I please get your attention!” The conversation Namjoon and the vocalist were in quieted down as they turned to the man who began to speak. Everyone became quiet, murmurs ceased as everyone’s attention was at the stage.

“Tonight, I thank you all for coming. This event is important, as it will be the start to the funding of several educations for several college students. I appreciate all of your donations, but I want to award a specific donator for the selflessness they’ve exhibited through their payments.” Namjoon held his breath, as did Taehyung. They knew who the speaker was referring to.

“Mr. and Mrs. Kim… please join me on stage.” Namjoon’s parents did so. “This lovely couple right here donated the most amount of money to fund this organization. Not only that, they are the sole source of income we got for the scholarships we will be announcing tomorrow. They’ve given up so much to help our company grow and thrive and I want to thank them publicly as well as award them. Tonight, you arrived at our party owning 5% of the shares of this company. Tonight, you walk away owning 25% of the shares of this company.” The room began to clap as Namjoon’s parents smiled and bowed, shaking hands with the man on stage. They exchanged a few words.

Namjoon’s father took the microphone first. He made a speech, though it remained formal. He expressed his gratitude for the gift, talked of his experience working with the company, and explained how he hopes for more good in the future. He then handed the phone off to Namjoon’s mother, whose eyes were on her son.

Her speech was a little more personal and targeted. She was a bit petty, though it wasn’t easily caught. She still remained professional on stage.

“In light of good news…” her manipulative gaze turned to Namjoon. The rapper didn’t seem the least bit bothered by it. Taehyung felt his blood churn with disgust. “I want to introduce my son, Kim Namjoon. He will be taking over 50% of our company’s line.” She smiled, though there was clearly a second meaning behind the gesture.

With the invitation from his mother, Namjoon walked up to the stage. As he was handed the mic, it was shielded by his mother’s hand. She visibly whispered something in her son’s ear. Taehyung could only assume it was a threat due to the look in his lover’s eyes.

“Hi, Hello. I’m Kim Namjoon.” He introduced himself, bowing. “I want to thank you all for being here tonight. I want to say that I am pleased to be working with my parents. I have several good ideas for their fashion lines and I do know that my fanbase will certainly bring in more buyers.” Namjoon chuckled. His mother glared at her son though his father had a smile on his face. He seemed to be enjoying Namjoon’s speech.

“I want to thank you all for your endless support of my family - especially to my mother. By all means, we all know she needs it the most.” he jabbed. His mother was glowering with anger. Namjoon found it amusing, as did Taehyung. “I do want to make it clear, though. I will not be a pushover CEO, nor will I fall prey to petty games or manipulation. I am my own man… and I’ve worked hard to get where I am at today. In light of this: thank you for attending tonight and I wish all of you the very best.” with that, Namjoon raised his glass of champagne as a toast and everyone followed.

The second he was off stage, Taehyung was by his side. Namjoon grabbed him by the hand but was stopped when his mother appeared in front of him. Her eyes were filled with rage. Seonghwa stood behind her, cowering like a puppy. Taehyung didn’t know whether to be disgusted or to be amused.

“What the  _ fuck _ was that?” she hissed, glaring at Namjoon. The rapper only raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you dare play coy with me, little boy. You know exactly what I’m talking about. This is your final chance to right all your wrongs. You can start by dumping this whore and get back with who you rightfully belong to-”

“ _ Belong _ to? What the fuck, mother?” Namjoon’s voice was venomous as he interrupted his mom. “I don’t belong to anyone. And for the record, Taehyung isn’t a whore. You know his name, best to start using it as you’ll be seeing more of him around. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” the rapper, still holding on to Taehyung’s hand, pulled him through.

Taehyung felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. Next thing he knew, he was shoved out of the way and Namjoon was in front of him, towering over Seonghwa who had just cried out in pain. The vocalist was clutching his cheek, eyes widened with fear and surprised. He was sprawled out on the floor, looking up at an angry Namjoon.

The conversations around them had come to a pause, everyone’s gaze on the commotion that had just occurred. The mother had taken a few steps back, hand across her chest.

Namjoon’s hand was in a fist, his gaze murderous.

He looked so damn angry yet so damn beautiful.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ lay a fucking hand on him again.” Namjoon snarled at his ex.

“ _ Namjoon!-” _

“And you. Stop trying to manipulate and control every aspect of my life. I’m tired of it and I’m sure as hell dad is, too. I can make my own decisions. Fuck off already.” he growled at his mother.

With those final words, Namjoon and Taehyung made their way out of the party and into the back of the rapper’s limo.

Taehyung was glad to be out of the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the whole story (it's just not published yet). Stay tuned for the remaining chapters!
> 
> Also, I recently published a new fic!  
> Namgi: It's Always Been Him  
> Please go give it a read!!


	10. Chapter 10

“He said that to his mother?” Jimin asked as he and Taehyung were stretching, post dance practice. They finally had a day off together and decided it would be best to go practice some of the choreography they were learning. Jungkook was with them, though he was more intent on being silent and listening in on the drama.

“Yeah. Should’ve seen the look on her face. It was  _ hilarious _ .” Taehyung chuckled, switching legs so he could continue stretching. Jimin raised his eyebrows.

“Then, you went back to his place and fucked. Am I right?” Jimin teased and the younger male shook his head as he laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. We had sex.” Taehyung stood up and began to stretch the muscles in his arms. “I’m taking him out on a date tonight.”

“Ooo.. somewhere expensive?” the vocalist shook his head. Jimin pouted. “Then where?”

“My favorite ramen place. He’s never been there. It’s sort of a surprise but I think the meaning is far more worth his while than the price of the noodles.” he countered and the pink haired man nodded in agreement. “What about you. Got any plans tonight?” Taehyung looked at Jungkook. He already knew Jimin was going out with Jin.

Jungkook flushed dark as he smiled, hiding his face. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and Jimin cooed.

“Kook’s got a date.” the eldest man teased and Jungkook flushed even darker. Taehyung chuckled lightheartedly.

“With who? What’s their name?”

“Jaehyun.” the youngest male finally admitted, a sheepish smile plastering his lips. Taehyung knew the name, though. He was in one of his other classes.

“He’s a nice guy.”

“You know him?” Jungkook’s gaze shot up to meet Taehyung’s and he nodded, grabbing his water bottle to take a large gulp of the refreshing liquid. Jimin was collecting his belongings as Jungkook began to put on his shoes, though his attention was still on Taehyung.

“Yeah, he’s in one of my classes. Super smart. Didn’t peg him as someone who dates, though. He’s always been super focused on his school work  _ but _ I hope it works out for you, Kook. Don’t shy away. Go for it - what you want.” Taehyung smiled and the three of them shut off the lights of the dance studio, exiting the building.

Taehyung drove Jungkook home first since he and Jimin share an apartment. When they arrived, Jimin ushered him to go get into the shower since he stank and he also had plans tonight. The moment he was done, Jimin was already occupying the counter space, spreading out the make up from the bag. Taehyung dried up quickly, throwing on his boxers and then he was sitting on the counter once more. The younger male was once again, standing in between Jimin’s legs… letting him do his makeup like he always did before he went out with Namjoon.

“Alright pretty boy, let’s get to the closet. We’ll find something for you to wear.” Jimin smiled sweetly and Taehyung nodded, finally opening his eyes. He peered at himself in the mirror for a brief moment, approving of the work Jimin did on his face before he strolled to his room. His friend followed. “Sit on the bed.” Taehyung did so, watching the way Jimin looked through the clothes in his closet and dresser.

“You know it’s not a fancy restaurant-”

“Shh.” Jimin responded, looking at Taehyung over his shoulder with a mischievous grin. “It’s a date and your boyfriend is a rich, high class, artist. Let yourself live in the clothes you’ve bought.” Taehyung chuckled.

Jimin pulled out a dark, burgundy v-neck. He paired it with one the most expensive pants Taehyung owns. It was black and leather. Taehyung loved those pants and he knew Jimin did, too. They outlined his legs beautifully.

“Start dressing.” Jimin said as he grabbed a simple black blazer to compliment the outfit. Taehyung got up and began to throw on the clothes as his friend scrounged through his accessories. He found a simple, silver chain and some small silver hoops. Setting those on Taehyung’s dresser, Jimin began to scrounge through his friend’s rings.

Taehyung finished dressing and grabbed the accessories his friend had laid out for him, putting them on. When he was done, Jimin looked at him head to toe, silently telling him to turn in a circle. The younger male did so and when he turned around, Jimin was wearing that proud smile he always wears when he’s done dressing his friend up.

“You look like you’re asking to get fucked.” Jimin teased and Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Before you retort with your normal line, we all know that’s a lie. You literally just obeyed every order I gave you. Are you  _ sure _ you’re the one who tops Namjoon? Being a submissive is nothing to be embarrassed abo-” Jimin was interrupted when a wet towel came flying at his face. “I’m kidding!”

“I’m a taken man! Stop flirting with me!” Taehyung shot back teasingly.

“I wouldn’t be your best friend if I didn’t flirt with you!” the both of them giggled at one another, Jimin throwing the wet towel in Taehyung’s hamper as they walked out of his room together. “Are you picking him up?”

“No - well, sort of. He wanted to take the limo tonight  _ but _ he did give me his driver’s number. I already texted his driver and told him where we’re going tonight. The driver is going to pick me up first.” Taehyung responded as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard to fill with water. Jimin’s eyes were buried in the pantry as he looked for something to snack on. “Aren’t you and Jin going out tonight?”

“We’re not really  _ going _ out. He’s coming over and we’re going to cuddle and whatnot. That’s not for a few hours though since he’s caught up with a photoshoot today.” Jimin responded as he found some gummies to munch on. He sat at the table, peering at Taehyung who had a ludicrous look on his face. “I  _ promise _ we won’t deflower your bed.” The younger man scrunched his nose.

“Gross.”

“You say that but then you always want to hear the juicy details. Do you think Jin and Namjoon talk about their sex life to each other?” Jimin popped three more gummies into his mouth.

“Nah, I don’t think so. They don’t have a relationship like ours. I mean, yeah they’re close and all but I don’t think they gush about how great or horrible their sex is.” Taehyung refilled his glass of water.

“Hmm.” Jimin shrugged. There was a knock at the door as the younger male had gulped down his last sip. It was Namjoon’s driver. “Have fun!”

Taehyung said goodbye to Jimin, double checked that he had his phone and wallet, and then he exited his apartment, excited for the evening.


	11. Chapter 11

He peered at the massive doors in front of him. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. It’s not like he hasn’t been out with Namjoon before. It’s not like he hasn’t been at his house before. It’s not like he hasn’t knocked on his door, before… so why was he shaking?

The vocalist tightened his grip on the bouquet of red roses in his grasp, running his free hand through his messy black hair before he knocked on the doors three times. He took a step back and waited, heart pounding so loudly that he swore the organ was in his head and not his chest.

The door swung open.

There stood Namjoon.

More beautiful than ever.

He wore a black turtleneck, dark purple blazer, and black jeans. There were some simple chain necklaces that hung around his neck, his favorite rings on his fingers, hair was sort of messy, sort of organized. His eyes were heavily defined by the makeup he wore, pupils dangerously powerful. The man wore a turtleneck perfectly, as if they were specifically made for  _ him _ .

Taehyung wanted to devour him… but they had dinner to get through, first.

“Are these for me…?” Namjoon flushed darkly as Taehyung handed the bouquet of roses to him, kissing his cheek gently.

“You look beautiful.” he whispered as they parted, the rapper studying the flowers with excitement.

“So do you.” Namjoon smiled, looking up from the roses. “I’m going to set these down and then we can go!” Taehyung nodded and the elder man disappeared for only seconds before he was locking his door and then taking Taehyung’s hand to the limo.

The drive went smoothly. They made small talk easily though it was mostly just flirting. Taehyung couldn’t keep his hands off of Namjoon and the rapper didn’t want him to. He basked in the attention.

“This is a cute little place.” Namjoon spoke first after they ordered their food. “I can see why you like it. I would love to come here more often.”

“Well, we can make that happen.” Taehyung responded as he reached over, hand gently taking Namjoon’s in his own. The rapper looked at him and smiled sweetly.

“So… how’s things been with your parents and Seonghwa - specifically your mother?” Taehyung asked out of curiosity.

It’s been a few days since the party, since he had last seen Namjoon’s family and his ex boyfriend. They didn’t really talk much of it, mostly because the rapper never brought it up but also because Taehyung didn’t want to ruin a good mood. However, he was curious and the subject didn’t seem to be super upsetting because they’ve talked about his parents a few times.

“Well…” Namjoon sighed, shaking his head. “My mother is beyond pissed off with me. She’s still so intent on getting Hwa and I together. Me and Hwa haven’t talked at all, though. In fact, he unfollowed me on several platforms.” he shrugged innocently. “I’m honestly glad he’s not in my life anymore.”

“Are things overall going alright, though?”

“Yeah, things are great. I have you in my life and really, that’s all I need right now.” Namjoon chuckled and Taehyung couldn’t help but flush.

The entirety of dinner they talked about numerous subjects. Family, college, Taehyung’s modeling gigs (and potential), Namjoon’s music, concerts, collaborations, etc. The more they talked, the more the both of them learned about one another. Taehyung became aware that Namjoon is actually, probably one of the clumsiest people he’s met. He can’t cook… but he’s still beyond perfect in his eyes.

“Are you coming over tonight?” Namjoon asked when they were in the back of the limo again.

“You’ve got a pair of sweatpants I can steal?” the vocalist teased and Namjoon chuckled, leaning in to give his lover a brief kiss.

“Yes.” he murmured against Taehyung’s lips.

“Then yes, I am coming over.”

Namjoon and Taehyung made out slowly in the back of the limo, kisses moving gently against each other’s lips. The vocalist relished in the way his lover tasted, his tongue slowly feeling around the inside of Namjoon’s hot mouth. When the drive came to an end, they tore themselves apart.

Namjoon thanked his driver and unlocked the door of his house. The second the front doors had been shut and locked with the two men inside, Taehyung had Namjoon pressed up against the wall, lips once more working with his lover’s.

Namjoon moaned lowly into the kiss when Taehyung’s tongue had once more invaded his mouth… and when he decided to take a risky move and suck on it, slow and teasingly, Taehyung could feel himself losing it. The feeling of Namjoon’s swollen abused lips working their magic made his mind go fuzzy.

With a swift movement, Taehyung’s hands had hoisted Namjoon up. The elder man wrapped his long legs around his lover’s waist, throwing his head back against the wall as he felt a hot mouth press against the skin on his neck. Taehyung nibbled and sucked, slowly working dark hickeys into his lover’s neck.

“Mmm… Tae - please…” Namjoon wriggled his hips against Taehyung’s, causing a groan to slip past his lips. His pants felt undeniably tight, and there wasn’t a doubt that Namjoon’s pants were just as constricting as his own.

Peeling Namjoon from the wall, arms holding his lover up, Taehyung carried the needy rapper to his bed where he set him down gently. He threw off his blazer before crawling over Namjoon, leaving a trail of kisses up his neck, behind his earlobe, and to his lips. He devoured the elder’s swollen mouth with his own once more.

Taehyung’s careful hands slowly traveled up Namjoon’s thighs until they reached his waist where they snaked up underneath the turtleneck. One hand stopped on his waist, gripping somewhat tight, balancing the vocalist. The other continued its journey up till his fingers brushed over Namjoon’s sensitive nipples, causing the man to whine and buck his hips with desperation.

“Shhh, baby…” Taehyung whispered against the rapper’s swollen lips, voice gravelly. Namjoon whined once more.

“Mmm… Taehyung - please…” he begged, wanting more than what his lover was giving him.

“Tell me what you want, Joon… tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” he pulled back and as he did, Namjoon opened his eyes to peer at his lover. The look in Taehyung’s eyes were soft… however, the rapper’s gaze was unreadable.

“Pants are tight… n’ it hurts…” he mumbled, a flush painting his beautiful face. Taehyung chuckled as he sat up, dragging Namjoon with him. The instant he was in a sitting position, Taehyung had pushed the coat over Namjoon’s shoulders and the rapper took it the rest of the way off. He kissed him once and pulled back again, peeling the turtleneck off of his lover. When he was shirtless, he leaned in and gently pushed Namjoon back down onto the mattress, lips slowly working against the rapper’s.

His hands gently squeezed Namjoon’s thighs. He began to agonizingly move his palms up the legs, feeling the older man out beneath him. With careful fingers, he undid Namjoon’s belt, buttons, and zipper. Namjoon sighed at the slight freedom, though his cock was still painfully constricted within his pants.

Taehyung’s lips moved from Namjoon’s to his neck and then chest, where they closed around one of the rapper’s sensitive buds. He sucked and licked slowly, Namjoon whining out slowly in response to the stimulation. He wriggled his hips, lifting them off the bed when the vocalist had finally begun to shimmy the pants off him.

With the rapper’s entire outfit fully discard, Taehyung took his time kissing his chest, neck, and mouth as his hands moved to trace every dip and curve within the body beneath him. His careful fingertips felt the skin gently, squeezing every now and then. His thumbs had massaged small circles on the inside of the rapper’s thighs, helping him relax. Taehyung was taking his sweet time and Namjoon’s heart was heavy from the affection.

Taehyung was pulled from his focus when his shirt was gripped. He opened his eyes and looked up to meet Namjoon’s pleading gaze. He took in the silent hint and pulled back to discard his own shirt only to continue his previous activities, littering Namjoon’s chest with hickeys.

As he kissed around the rapper’s torso, leaving marks in his wake, his hands continued to massage and feel him up. Namjoon whined, fingers running to Taehyung’s hand.

“Tae, please…” he whimpered, voice breathy and almost a whisper. Taehyung looked up, infatuated with the sight of the man beneath him. “Please touch me - I want you to touch me.”

The vocalist didn’t refuse his boyfriend’s please. Gently, his right hand wrapped around Namjoon’s neglected shaft and he began to slowly pump. The rapper let out a breathy moan of pleasure, head falling back on the pillow. His fingers pulled gently at the sheets as Taehyung’s kisses moved down… until his lips were wrapped around the head of Namjoon’s cock.

Easily hollowing out his cheeks, the younger male began to move his lips along his shaft, sucking him off. He flattened his tongue, dragging it slowly along the sensitive skin, flicking the tip of his tongue against the slit of Namjoon’s cock when he pulled off with a pop. Namjoon withered beneath him, pulling at the sheets as another moan tore itself loose from his throat. Taehyung smirked, pressing gentle kisses down the shaft.

“Can I try something new…?” Taehyung whispered against Namjoon’s length and the rapper nodded. With a smirk, the vocalist dipped his head lower, hands careful spreading Namjoon’s legs. Cautiously, he flicked his tongue out and ran it over the puckered hole.

The rapper was taken completely off guard as he jerked, eyes widening. It was certainly a new and strange sensation… but it felt oddly wonderful, too.

“Is that okay…?” Taehyung asked and Namjoon nodded once more. “Words, love.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s okay…” he whispered and Taehyung dove back in.

Using his tongue, he soaked Namjoon’s hole with his saliva. Teasingly pushing in and then pulling out, in just moments, Namjoon was a withering mess beneath him. Moaning out quite desperately, his fingers were tangled in Taehyung’s black hair. He had his head thrown back, neck flushed beautifully.

Namjoon was full on  _ enjoying _ his ass being eaten out.

Taehyung  _ loved _ the way Namjoon relished in it.

Pulling back, the vocalist reached into the top drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He flipped the cap open and coated his fingers generously before slowly slipping one in, Namjoon sighing from the breach.

Taehyung took his sweet time working Namjoon open. Fucking him carefully with his digits, he soon had three fingers stretching the rapper out, prepping him. The vocalist watched the way Namjoon’s face contorted in pleasure, the way he gripped the sheets, the way he sighed, the way he hitched his breath when Taehyung brushed against his prostate.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, love,” the vocalist whispered against his thigh, pressing a soft kiss on the hot skin. Namjoon flushed at the praise, his face lighting up.

Not once have they ever had sex that was this intimate.

Not once has Taehyung ever  _ praised _ him during intercourse…

And the vocalist  _ loved _ the way Namjoon reacted to the words.

“Tae - please… I’m ready…” Namjoon whispered sheepishly and the younger male only chuckled as he pulled his fingers out. He whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness, grabbing Taehyung’s wrist while he was reaching for a condom. “M’clean…” he whispered.

“Fuck, Joon. I’m clean too but I mean - are you  _ sure _ that this is what you want?”

“Yes - please…” and the look in Namjoon’s pleading gaze made Taehyung’s heart do literal flips. He pulled back, quickly stripping out of his clothes before grabbing the lubricant. He looked at Namjoon once more, hesitation in his eyes and the rapper quickly picked up on it. “I’m 100% sure this is what I want, Taehyung.”

Chewing on his bottom lip, the vocalist poured a generous amount of lubricant on his member before lining up with Namjoon’s dripping entrance. The rapper looked at him, giving him one final nod before pulling him down to lock their lips together.

Taehyung slid in easily, the both of them groaning against each other’s lips.

Namjoon was so perfectly tight and hot around his member… he felt as if he could cum right then and there.

Namjoon nibbled at Taehyung’s bottom lip, fingers playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck.

“Move… please…” he whispered against his lover’s lips and the vocalist did so.

Slowly, he began to rock his hips, the slide wet and hot. Taehyung felt out of his own body but he fought himself to focus on his lover. He set a slow pace but each thrust of his hips were deep, his cock pressing straight into Namjoon’s prostate.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, love. So fucking perfect…” he whispered against Namjoon’s neck. The rapper whined beneath him, arms wrapping around the back of Taehyung’s neck as he held onto him, keeping him close.

Taehyung kept a steady pace. He didn’t move too fast, but he didn’t move too slow, either. His pace had Namjoon going crazy as he could slowly feel the burn of his climax growing in his gut. The rapper whined and moaned, though they were almost always muffled by kisses as the vocalist was eager to swallow them down, continuously whispering praises against his lips and skin.

Sweat covering his body, Namjoon’s fingers pulled at Taehyung’s hair. His face and neck were flushed beautifully and the younger male could tell that he was close. He was beginning to lightly shake, his moans broken. Prying one of Namjoon’s hands off of him, he intertwined their fingers together.

“T - Tae…” he mumbled, swollen lips begging for another kiss.

“Shh… I’ve got you, love.” Taehyung mumbled, kissing him deeply. His tongue slid against Namjoon’s and the rapper let out another moan. “Let go, I’ve got you.” he whispered again, giving Namjoon’s hand a squeeze.

With a harmonic moan, Namjoon arched his back and let loose, his climax taking control as the feeling of pleasure flooded over him. He came all over himself and Taehyung, fingers gripping harshly. His hole clenched around the vocalist’s cock, which sent a satisfactory shiver down Tae’s body.

The younger male slowed the movements of his hips, fucking Namjoon through his orgasm before his own won him over. With a groan, he buried his head in the crook of the rapper’s neck, the movement of his hips static. Releasing his load inside his lover, he slowly pulled out and rolled onto his side.

All Taehyung could hear was his breathing, Namjoon’s panting, and his heart thumping in his chest. Running his fingers through his sweat dampened hair, he turned to see Namjoon glowing in his post orgasm gaze. The vocalist chuckled, getting up to find some snacks, water, and a towel.

He returned only moments later with his needed items and began to clean Namjoon up. The man hissed when the towel came into contact with his sensitive shaft and hole, though he didn’t object. Once he was clean, Namjoon was fed water and chocolate. Exhaustion was weighing him down.

“M...c’mere~” he mumbled needily, his eyes drooping from his lack of energy. Taehyung set down the things in his hands and crawled into bed behind him, pulling Namjoon close. The rapper snuggled up against Taehyung, relishing in the comfort of his warmth and embrace.

“Goodnight, love.” the vocalist whispered against Namjoon’s forehead. The elder man responded with a grumble and in minutes, the both of them were snoring.

Namjoon groaned, the sunlight seeping in from his curtain was shining directly onto his face. Rolling over, he was embraced with a cold blanket - the other half of his bed vacant. His eyes shot open and he sat up, heart dropping to the floor.

He was alone.

Namjoon felt sick. He finally opened up to someone, finally admitted that he felt something. He gave himself over last night… let himself be treated, be praised, relished in the way Taehyung looked at him, the way he made him feel… only to wake up alone.

Only to be abandoned.

It hurt him more than words could describe.

He wanted to cry.

The hot feeling of shame burned throughout his body as the lump in his throat began to grow. His eyes began to sting, vision blurring as his sight was glazed over by the tears. His nose became stuffed up and he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling.

How could he be so fucking gullibe?

He felt pathetic. Used. Taken advantage of. He knows he sort of deserves it… after all, he did kick Taehyung out of the house every night they’ve had sex but last night was  _ different _ . Why would he leave?

Tears began to roll down his face. His chest felt tight, the air difficult to breathe.

“Love, why are you crying?” a voice came from the doorway and his gaze snapped up only to see Taehyung standing there in his boxers, his hair a mess. He looked so damn exhausted yet so damn beautiful… and all that sudden weight that was constricting Namjoon had lifted. His tears immediately stopped and he blinked, hands dropping to his lap.

“Y - you’re still here…?” he stuttered, his voice afraid. Taehyung frowned as he strolled over to the bed, sitting right next to Namjoon. He wiped away the man’s tears.

“Of course I am. Why would I leave?” he ran his fingers gently through the rapper’s hair. Namjoon shook his head. He felt ridiculous… but also relieved. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, yeah. I am now.” he said softly, shaking his head. Taehyung frowned again and Namjoon pressed his forehead against the younger male’s. “I’m sorry I just… I thought you left and after last night…”

Taehyung shut up him by pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, fingers holding the rapper’s face delicately. His mouth was soft against Taehyung’s and the vocalist relished in the way the kiss felt.

“I’m not  _ him,  _ Joon.” he whispered against the older man’s lips, knowing all too well that Namjoon was talking about Seonghwa. They had gotten around to discussing a bit more about each other’s pasts. “I want to be here. I want to be with you. I want  _ you _ . Always have.” he kissed Namjoon again before pulling back, his gaze meeting the rapper’s.

Taehyung’s eyes were intense.

“I’m in love with you, Namjoon. I love you.”

Namjoon swore he stopped breathing the moment those words left his mouth. His heart had skipped beats and all he could do was stare. There was so much raw, powerful emotion in Taehyung’s words that Namjoon didn’t know how else to react. His mind was spinning on overdrive, a dark flush creeping up on his face.

He pulled Taehyung into a deep kiss…

Their lips met and the vocalist felt as if he was made up of pure energy, a star burning bright in the night sky. He wanted to explode, a warmth blanketing his body as his lips moved carefully against his lover’s. There was such an intense feeling that burned in his gut that in the moment, Taehyung swore he was dreaming.

Namjoon pulled back just slightly.

“I love you too…” he whispered against the vocalist’s lips, voice small. Taehyung’s mouth formed a smile.

Leaning into Taehyung’s chest, a kiss was pressed gently on Namjoon’s forehead. He allowed himself to be engulfed in the warmth of his lover, closing his eyes as he snuggled closer.

“Can we cuddle?” the rapper mumbled shyly, looking up at his lover with puppy eyes.

“Mmm… I would love too, but…” Namjoon pulled back, peering at this lover with a curious gaze, “I made us breakfast.”

“You can cook?”

“Yes, I can.” Namjoon scrunched his nose before sliding out of bed in search of his boxers. Taehyung sat there, watching him in awe. “Well, what are you waiting for! I’m hungry!”

Taehyung chuckled, getting out of bed as he followed his lover into the kitchen that he had made a mess of in the process of making Namjoon fluffy pancakes. As he strolled through the massive halls, he finally came to the realization that he had the man of his dreams.

He had Namjoon…

And Namjoon wanted him.

  
[  **end** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps up the story! Thank you so much for reading! Please be sure to check out my other fics and leave a comment! I cant stress that enough :)


End file.
